


Winter Heat

by zhyixingie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cat Hybrids, Cock Warming, Cute Kids, Deaf Character, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hybrids, Kyungsoo centric, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Virginity, because yolo, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhyixingie/pseuds/zhyixingie
Summary: He’d heard the stories, the rumors-turned-true, in the past few years that were becoming more and more obvious – hybrids were dying out. Humans had taken to killing them off a few decades ago, but now more than ever it was obvious how many people were walking around without ears or a tail. But Kyungsoo was 100% sure there were definitely other people to help with this whole ‘repopulating the hybrid world’ thing.In which Kyungsoo is a male omega and gets put in a house with a bunch of other hybrids.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this new fic! comments and feedback are much appreciated xox
> 
> un beta'd
> 
> [follow me on twitter to watch me slowly die every time i try to write a fic?](https://twitter.com/zhyixingie)

               The government said this was his ‘duty,’ that he should be e _xcited_ to be helping out his kind like this – but all Kyungsoo could think was that he somehow got jipped. Like, seriously, what the hell? How’d he get into this mess? It felt like he’d barely gotten a say in the matter – his parents and siblings all saying what a great thing it was that he was doing, even though he hadn’t even agreed. And somehow, without himself even doing much of it, his suitcase and backpack had been packed with the entirety of his wardrobe, half his mountain of unread books, and off he was sent.

               He’d heard the stories, the rumors-turned-true, in the past few years that were becoming more and more obvious – hybrids were dying out. Humans had taken to killing them off a few decades ago, but now more than ever it was obvious how many people were walking around without ears or a tail. But Kyungsoo was 100% sure there were definitely other people to help with this whole ‘repopulating the hybrid world’ thing.

               “You’re a male omega though,” his brother had shrugged when Kyungsoo had voiced said opinion. “Usually they have way stronger kids and are usually able to have a lot more of them than the girls.” Kyungsoo had grumbled and pulled out his phone to fact-check his brother’s bullshit that turned out to _not_ be bullshit.

               Kyungsoo had always been treated differently because of the fact that he was a male omega. He always had to prove his masculinity, which led to him getting into plenty of fights in school when people would taunt him and he’d punch them square in the face. Just cause he was small and could carry a kid didn’t mean he couldn’t throw a decent punch.

               Apparently, his pedigree was also what these hybrid government people were looking for, because they had all his papers with them when they came to ask him this ‘favor’ (which definitely seemed more like a demand than anything). They had listed off his lineage and all the useless shit he never told people – like who his grandparents were, or why his fur was so nice. He always told people he was just a tabby who took care of his hair – no one needed to know he was a Maine Coon cat. Plus, being an omega, they probably wouldn’t have even believed him since Main Coon cats were known for being large enough to take on dogs.

               “Do Kyungsoo,” the government dude had greeted when his stuff had been shoved into the back of a suspiciously cool-looking car. “How are you today?”

               “I guess I’m fine,” he grumbled as his parents and brothers waved him goodbye. He slipped into the passenger seat and pulled his seatbelt across his chest. “Honestly, this is super sudden and I’m slightly overwhelmed,” he breathed out suddenly after the doors were closed firmly. “And, I’m totally confused on the timeline and what exactly is going on – my parents grabbed your papers you left and didn’t explain anything very well to me.”

               “Ah,” the other cat hybrid hummed as he pulled out onto the road. “Well, as for a timeline, you’re going to be staying with them for between three to five weeks - or until your heat hits,” he explained professionally. “And – how old are you, Kyungsoo?” He asked.

               “Twenty,” he mumbled.

               “And you were still living with your folks?” He asked in surprise.

               “Yeah, I was trying to save up some cash to be able to go to the community college,” Kyungsoo huffed, glaring out the window. He’d had to put his job at the local grocery store a _nd_ the town library on hold because of this shit.

               “Well, you’ll be living with other hybrids who are between nineteen and twenty five,” the government personnel explained.

               “So, what, do I literally just stay there until my heat hits and one of them knock me up and then I can leave?” Kyungsoo hissed, switching his glare over to the other cat who shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

               “That’s a rather crude way of putting it,” he mumbled, obviously feeling awkward with Kyungsoo’s eyes boring into him. “You’re doing this to help our species, ya know.”

               “Yeah, still don’t get why some girls can’t go and do this,” Kyungsoo growled. “They can get pregnant for like an entire week or two every month – my heat is completely sporadic and unreliable and stupid.”

               “Well, omega males produce much stronger-”

               “Shut it, I’ve heard the speech about male omega’s kids being superior,” Kyungsoo slipped down further in his seat, glaring at his hands. He knew he was being a bit childish, but he was pissed – for obvious reasons, if he did say so himself. “How many of them are there?”

               “Hmmm,” the cat hummed, trying to think. “Like, seven? Eight?”

               Kyungsoo sat bolt upright. “ _Eight_?” He yelled, making the other hybrid flinch. “What do you _mean_ eight?”

               “Well there were eight other cat hybrids in the area who were fit in their pedigrees to be your mate, so they were all rounded up to get a better chance of you conceiving during your heat,” the cat yelled back at him, his voice raised but still trying to sound professional. “You know, you didn’t have to agree to this,” the old cat fired at him.

               “What would have happened if I’d said no?” Kyungsoo questioned. “I’m pretty sure everyone would hate me and tell me our species was dying and I had a chance to help and _‘why aren’t you doing this for your family?’ a_ nd shit.” The other stayed quiet, not answering his question, so Kyungsoo looked away again and watched as his rural hometown turned into busy city streets.

               The town house they pulled up to was 100% too small to be housing nine people. Kyungsoo glared at the front entrance that had pots of flowers on either side of the door, even though it was definitely getting too cold (considering it was _December_ ) for such bright yellow buds. Kyungsoo glanced up just in time to see the curtains sway back to the middle in one of the upstairs windows – obviously someone had run away from them.

               He silently thanked the gods that the government cat was walking him up to the door – these introductions were gonna be awkward and fucking w _eird_ enough as it was, at least they’d have someone to designate everything and make sure he didn’t get jumped the second he walked in the door. He had no idea who these people were – they could be total creeps. Kyungsoo pulled his backpack onto his shoulders as the other hybrid tugged on his suitcase, grunting at how heavy the books probably were, and they trailed up to the front door. The older hybrid didn’t even knock, he simply pushed his way in and glanced around.

               “I know you all are in here,” he called, rolling his eyes and turning back to Kyungsoo who was procrastinating as much as he could before stepping over the threshold of the door. His ears were pressed back angrily as he took in the insane amount of smells hitting him all at once – it definitely smelled like eight people had been living here. And it _looked t_ hat way too. He felt his mouth drop open in horror as he took in the clothes strewn around what could be a living room, and the dishes and pans piling up in the sink.

               “What the…” he muttered to himself before he could contain the comment.

               “They’ve been here for about three weeks now,” the government cat explained with a sigh. “So they could all get used to each other and get out all the fighting and arguments before you arrived… So, that’s why there’s already a mess.”

               “Wow,” Kyungsoo shook his head. “Alright then,” he sighed.

               “Guys,” The cat turned around, calling again, angrily this time. “Come out and meet the omega.”

               “I have a name,” Kyungsoo growled, but didn’t get the cat to make the correction before two black haired cat hybrids were poking around the corner. Kyungsoo took a step back on instinct, his ears pressing to his skull as his stomach turned in knots – he wasn’t exactly the best when meeting new people. Sure, he’d been pissy at the government guy on the way over, but normally he was painfully shy around new people or people older than him. And, according to their discussion on the way over, all but a few were quite a bit older than him.

               “Hello,” The shorter of the two greeted, smiling sweetly and walking over to Kyungsoo slightly timidly – which he was surprised at. The other cat bowed slightly to him and stuck out a hand for him to shake, which he did with trembling fingers. “I’m Junmyeon – this is Yixing,” he nodded to the other cat who was making his way over with curious eyes. “What’s your name?”

               Had they really not even been told his name? “Kyungsoo,” he mumbled. “Do Kyungsoo.”

               “Where are the rest of them?” The government cat asked Junmyeon.

               The black haired cat shrugged and went over to the living room, whistling loudly. “Come on out!” He shouted, much more harshly than the other cat had called. The other cat who had appeared – Yixing – had made his way all over to Kyungsoo and was shyly sniffing at his hair.

               “Are you a Maine Coon cat?” he asked in awe. Kyungsoo nodded slowly. “Wow,” he mumbled.

               “Yixing, don’t creep him out,” A very loud voice came from a very small cat who looked like he just woke up from a nap. His fur was mottled – swirls of brown and black and blonde making waves over his ears and hair – which looked striking against his bright brown eyes. “Hello,” the loud cat grinned, his mouth turned up naturally at the corners. He tugged Yixing away from him slightly and put out a hand for Kyungsoo to shake, like Junmyeon had done. “I’m Jongdae.”

               “Hello,” Kyungsoo whispered, still glancing over at Yixing who looked confused as to why he had been pulled away from the smaller cat.

               “I wasn’t being creepy,” Yixing insisted, looking incredulously down at Jongdae.

               “Yeah you were,” Jongdae laughed – his laugh was much louder than his voice. “You don’t sniff people without their permission.”

               “Since when?” Yixing asked, his eyes wide.

               “Maybe it’s different in China, but here you gotta ask before sniffing,” Jongdae scolded, waving a finger at the Chinese cat who threw up his hands in frustration.

               “Jeez, what _can_ you people do? You’re not supposed to sniff people, or touch them or even call them by their name until you know them! How do you get to know someone then?” Yixing huffed, obviously frustrated. Jongdae just rolled his eyes.

               “How about we go into the living room so everyone’s not trying to squish into the entrance?” Junmyeon suggested. Yixing and Jongdae shrugged, moving easily to slip onto one of the many couches scattered around the wide open area. Kyungsoo trailed awkwardly after them, still feeling the presence of the government cat behind him.

               “Oh my goodness!”

               Kyungsoo only got the exclamation as a warning before he was being hit by a truck in the shape of a cat hybrid. He barely stayed on his feet as he was nearly mauled over by a cat with white-blonde hair and black ears and a louder voice than Jongdae. His eyes were squeezed shut and his grin looked face-splitting (like how the hell did that not hurt?). “He’s so adorable!” The other cat cried, nuzzling his face into the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck. “And he smells so good!”

               “What the heck?” He heard Yixing whine. “Baekhyun can do that but I can’t sniff the new guy?”

               “No, Baekhyun is _not s_ upposed to do that,” Junmyeon groaned. He came to Kyungsoo’s rescue by bodily shoving the other cat off him. Kyungsoo sucked in several large breaths – all the air had been knocked from his lungs upon the tackle-hug – as he glared at the other cat. The peppy thing was obviously a Himalayan – his striking blue eyes with his coloring gave it away. Kyungsoo had met several in the past but none were so puppy-dog-like.

               “What?” The Himalayan was whining at Junmyeon was scolding him for jumping on Kyungsoo. “I was just saying hello!”

               “You probably scared the shit out of him, Baek,” Junmyeon sighed. “Go apologize.”

               “I’m sorry!” The cat – Baekhyun – cried, running over and hugging Kyungsoo tightly.

               Kyungsoo finally let his claws out. Baekhyun cried out, in pain this time, and pull away quickly when Kyungsoo dug his nails into his shoulder. He glared at the peppy Himalayan. “Don’t touch me,” He hissed at him. The room fell silent.

               “Kyungsoo,” the government cat groaned. “Be nice.”

               “Kitty’s got a temper,” Baekhyun stage-whispered to Jongdae and Yixing, getting another glare from the Maine Coon cat.

               “What happened?” Kyungsoo and the others turned to a pair of sleepy looking blonde Persians making their way down the steps. Kyungsoo sucked in a breath at the fact that they were both shirtless and both extremely attractive – like damn, Kyungsoo was sure only people in magazines could have abs like that. “We heard Baekhyun scream.”

               “Kitty clawed me,” Baekhyun whined.

               The taller of the two Persians rolled his eyes while the smaller giggled into his fist.

               “Kyungsoo this is Sehun and Kai,” Junmyeon introduced when it was obvious the two blondes weren’t going to do it themselves. “They’re from the same litter.” Well, that was pretty obvious, Kyungsoo hadn’t needed that explanation. “They’re also the youngest.”

               “How old are you?” Jongdae suddenly piped up, popping up next to Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

               “I’m twenty,” he reported.

               “We’re nineteen,” the shorter Persian – Kai, Kyungsoo put the name to the face – said.

               “Ha, so the omega is your hyung!” Baekhyun howled with laughter until he promptly was smacked by two identical hands.

               “Shut it,” the taller – Sehun – growled at him.

               “Where’s Minseok?” Junmyeon asked, looking toward the stairs.

               “I think he went out,” Kai reported as he fell onto the couch, his brother plopping down next to him. “He said we were like, out of food or something.”

               “Again?” Junmyeon groaned.

               “Okay, then where’s Chanyeol?” Yixing asked curiously.

               “Being a lazy piece of shit?” Sehun asked as though it were obvious, his brother giggling again next to him. “Like, where else would he be?”

               “Chanyeol!” Junmyeon yelled up the stairs. “Can you please get down here so we can get settled?”

               “I don’t wanna,” came a deep voiced shout.

               “Park Chanyeol get your ass down here!” Junmyeon shouted.

               They listened for a few moments, hearing the telltale rustling of bed sheets and shuffling of feet on carpet, and eventually the stomps of feet down the stairs. Kyungsoo gulped at the size of the guy that appeared at the bottom of the stairs – his hair plastered to one side of his head and sticking in every direction on the other side. His ears were mismatched – one sticking straight up and the other flopping over at the tip obviously from a prior injury – and one was a mottled black and brown while the other was white and brown. Kyungsoo gasped as he realized what the cat was.

               “You’re a Main Coon?” He asked in awe, making all the other eyes turn back to him.

               The tall hybrid – Chanyeol – glanced up in surprise, his eyes suddenly sparking excitedly when he looked at Kyungsoo. “Yeah, I am,” he grinned – his grin took up half his face and he definitely had way too many teeth in there. “You are too, obviously,” he said, waving at Kyungsoo’s fur. Kyungsoo simply nodded.

               “Well isn’t that nice,” Sehun yawned, stretching his arms over his head.

               “Does that mean the rest of us can leave?” Kai asked, turned toward the government hybrid still standing silently against the wall.

               “Why would you?” The cat asked.

               “Because, they’ll make purebred Main Coon babies – so like, shouldn’t Chanyeol just knock this guy up? So the rest of us don’t have to waste our time here,” Sehun explained for his twin.

               The government personnel shook his head, “I’m afraid that’s not how it works.”

The Persians groaned, “It seems like that’d make a lot of sense though.”

“You two need to lose the attitude, that wasn't something you should say,” Junmyeon scolded, his eyes narrowed.

Kyungsoo felt the atmosphere get thick and awkward at the mention of just why the nine of them had been shoved into a house together. And just as he was wondering how the tension could intensify, the government hybrid stood up straight and announced his departure and walked out without another word or glance at Kyungsoo. The Main Coon watched him go, jaw slightly open at how the other cat had just left him – sure Kyungsoo was an ass to him, but like, he’d just left him to the dogs basically.

“Your room is over there,” Junmyeon pointed to one of the two bedroom doors on the first floor. Kyungsoo immediately grabbed his suitcase and stomped into the room, slamming the door behind him. He knew the others were also being told to do this – it was none of their choice – but the Persian twins hadn’t had to be so rude about it, acting like he was just some whore to carry a kid. Of course, could he blame them? That’s how the government had been treating him since this whole thing started.

He clicked the lock on the door into place and sat down heavily on the bed shoved up against the corner of the room. He was happy to see he didn’t have to share the space – it was tiny, so he didn’t see how he could have – and he had a bed, nightstand, bookshelf and wardrobe to himself. He decided to make use of his time and started pulling out clothes to hang and books to shove into place on the shelf.

By the time a knock came on his door he’d nearly forgotten his anger from the awkward situation that had occurred.

“Kyungsoo?” He heard the whispered voice. He dropped the stack of books he was trying to fit into the too-small shelf and walked over to the door. He clicked the lock open and pulled the door open just a sliver to see Yixing standing in front of him. “We’re making dinner,” he said shyly, his eyes not looking at Kyungsoo’s. “We were wondering if there was anything you’d like?”

“No,” the Main Coon said simply and shut and locked his door again. Maybe he was being harsh, but the intense feeling of not wanting to be here had gotten stronger just upon seeing the other cat. He could tell the black haired hybrid had stood outside his door for quite some time before walking away, but he ignored him as he continued playing tetris with his novels.

“Kyungsoo?” He groaned at his name being called again outside his door. But, he stood and again opened the door just a bit to see Junmyeon this time. The elder cat smiled slightly at him. “Can I talk to you a minute?” he asked. Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes but slowly opened the door enough to let the other in.

“About what?” He asked.

“Well, it’s obvious what Sehun said bugged you,” Junmyeon said as he sat on the rug, looking over the stacks of books that were splayed out. “I figured I’d ask if you were okay.”

“I’m fine,” he hissed. “I’m not some fragile little omega like you guys are probably used to.”

“I figured you weren’t,” Junmyeon laughed. “When you dug your claws into Baekhyun I kinda figured you had some fight in you.” He smiled to himself as he picked up a book off one of the stacks, turning it in his hands. “I wanted to tell you that we all got mad at the twins – they shouldn’t be talking to you or about you like you’re an object, it wasn’t right. It was crude how they described our situation – but they’re still basically kittens, and have quite an attitude still.”

“Aren’t they nineteen?” Kyungsoo asked. “They’re passed being kittens.”

Junmyeon laughed, “We figured that too when we heard how old they were – but, trust me, they’re basically still kittens. Sure, they’ve gone through puberty and can get someone pregnant, and in that sense they aren’t kittens anymore. But, attitude and personality wise they’re definitely a bit underdeveloped.”

“How old is everyone else?” Kyungsoo asked suddenly.

“Hm,” Junmyeon thought for a moment. “Minseok is the oldest – you haven’t met him yet. He’s twenty five. Yixing and I are twenty four; Chanyeol is twenty three and Jongdae and Baekhyun are both twenty one – so they’re the closest to you.”

“Ah,” Kyungsoo nodded in understanding before slowly sitting down beside Junmyeon and continuing his attempt to rearrange the bookshelf.

“I also want to tell you,” Junmyeon began, making Kyungsoo glance over at him. “There’s a couple of us here who… let’s just say we aren’t the ones who are going to do anything when your heat does eventually come,” he explained carefully.

“What do you mean?” Kyungsoo blinked at him in confusion.

“Well,” Junmyeon laughed awkwardly. “Like, I have a mate,” he admitted. “But the government issued this whole thing about how we need to repopulate our species and everything and targeted me since I’m not mated to someone who could help in this situation.”

“Like, they’re another cat who can’t have kids?” Kyungsoo asked.

“No,” Junmyeon hummed, awkwardly playing with the book in his hands. “He’s a dog hybrid,” he finally admitted. Kyungsoo was taken aback – interspecies relationships were e _xtremely r_ are – mostly because they almost never worked, so he was surprised.

“Really?” Kyungsoo piped up, suddenly curious. “What’s he like? Like, how do you deal with a dog all the time?”

Junmyeon laughed at that. “He’s really not that bad. His name is Yifan – he’s from China, like Yixing. Actually, he and Yixing were friends, which is how Xing and I knew each other when we came here. He was actually the one who told me I should come to this thing even though we’re mated – because he knew how important it is to the cat population that we up our numbers. Yixing too – he’s not going to do anything.”

“Why?” Kyungsoo asked.

“He’s got a mate,” Junmyeon said simply. “They’re planning on having kids, because his mate is also a male omega, but Luhan is just too busy right now to settle down. The government tried to get him to be in your position too, but he argued that he was constantly flying between China, Korea and the US because of his job, so he couldn’t. So, Yixing was asked to participate.” Kyungsoo nodded along with him, fascinated at the stories behind these new people. “I also doubt the twins will do anything,” Junmyeon said.

“Do they have mates too?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Not mates, but Sehun is dating a boy named Tao – but he was too young to be asked to participate in this repopulation thing since he’s only seventeen. But, Kai got asked, and the two of them don’t go anywhere without each other. That being said, Kai won’t do anything Sehun doesn’t – so, you’re probably safe from them.”

“Great,” Kyungsoo said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. “Good to know at least four of you won’t try to jump me.”

“I doubt the others will either,” Junmyeon said quickly. “I honestly don’t know the other four that well… the youngers mostly hang out together, and Minseok mostly stays to himself, but from what I’ve seen they seem like really nice guys. Just, the younger group is a bit… excitable,” the older said carefully.

“You mean loud and obnoxious?” Kyungsoo asked with a raise of his eyebrow. “Because that Himalayan cat is gonna be covered in scratches from me if he keeps trying to hug me like that – and Jongdae is _so_ loud,” Kyungsoo whined slightly, his ears pressing back just in memory of the other cat’s voice.

“Yeah, they are a bit loud,” Junmyeon chuckled. “Maybe you’ll get along with Minseok – he’s pretty quiet, and I think his book collection rivals yours.” That made Kyungsoo’s ears perk up.

“Really?” He asked excitedly.

Junmyeon nodded, his grin spreading at how excited the younger seemed to be over the prospect of another bookworm in the house. “He’s home from the store if you’d like to meet him.” Kyungsoo paused, his stomach clenching painfully at the thought of meeting _another_ person today, but eventually he nodded – he wanted to see this other book collection. Junmyeon stood up off the ground, helping the smaller up, and headed out into the main living area. “Hey, Minseok,” he called. Kyungsoo trailed behind him and saw a head pop up from one of the couches.

“Yeah?” the cat hybrid had gorgeous rust red colored fur that reminded Kyungsoo of a fox, and perfectly triangular ears on top of his head. His tail was the fluffiest thing Kyungsoo had ever seen and the cat in him had an urge to grab it as it swayed back and forth behind the older hybrid. The Somali had chubby cheeks and cute eyes and Kyungsoo suddenly felt comfortable chatting with him when their eyes connected.

“Can I see your book collection?” Kyungsoo asked without being prompted by Junmyeon. Minseok blinked in surprise before grinning a gum-showing smile and standing up, placing the novel he had been flicking through down on the couch.

“Sure,” he said happily, waving Kyungsoo over. “It’s up in me and Chanyeol’s room,” he said and headed up the stairs. Kyungsoo followed behind, nervous and excited at the same time. “So, I hear your name is Kyungsoo?” The Somali asked.

“Yup,” Kyungsoo hummed.

“Sorry I wasn’t here when you arrived – these guys eat as much as dogs,” Minseok rolled his eyes before stopping at a closed door. He opened it and stepped in. Kyungsoo noticed a gigantic sleeping figure layed out in the middle of the bottom bunk bed. “Don’t worry about him,” the Somali laughed, obviously reading Kyungsoo’s mind. “He could probably sleep through an avalanche. But, here’s my shelf,” he waved over at the bookshelf that was _much_ larger than the tiny thing in his room, and filled to exploding with books. “I brought my own shelf from home,” Minseok explained. “I live right down the road so it was pretty easy to transport stuff.”

“Wow,” Kyungsoo mumbled and ran his fingers over the spines of one shelf. “You have so many!”

“Feel free to borrow them anytime,” the older smiled sweetly at him.

“Thank you so much,” Kyungsoo squeaked.

“Guys! Dinner time!”

Kyungsoo and Minseok had the job of waking Chanyeol up – which consisted of Kyungsoo standing back from the cat’s long limbs as the eldest tickled him to consciousness. Chanyeol’s laugh made him sound like he was dying, and he was definitely going to hurt someone with those legs. Minseok hopped off him easily once he was awake, and headed down to the dinner table. Kyungsoo followed behind him, figuring the other Main Coon would follow when he was ready.

The table was already in chaos when they sat down – Baekhyun and Jongdae were screaming at each other over who got what piece of fish, the twins were laughing loudly at something on their phones, and Junmyeon and Yixing were rushing around trying to put everything out on the tables. Kyungsoo just sat back throughout dinner and watched the insanity of the other eight cat hybrids.

This was going to be a long four weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clear up a few things about how these dynamics work.  
> In this world there are only omegas and alphas - everyone who is not an omega is an alpha, there aren't any betas.  
> Also I will be slowly updating the tags as this progresses as to not give anything away that's coming! ;)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and leave feedback in the comments if you have any!! :D
> 
> un beta'd

“So, what does Luhan do?”

               Kyungsoo had obviously caught Yixing off guard, the older cat hybrid coughing as he nearly inhaled his cereal and milk. Kyungsoo quickly patted his shoulder as he caught his breath and slowly chewed his breakfast. “Sorry,” Kyungsoo apologized. “Junmyeon just told me your mate travels a lot, so I wanted to ask.”

               “It’s okay,” Yixing assured. “I was just confused as to why you knew who he was,” the black hair cat swirled his spoon around in the excess cereal bits and milk. “Luhan is a business man – he was always a bit headstrong as a kid and decided to show everyone what omegas could become. It was really obvious even when he was a child that he’d be an omega – and, looking at him, sometimes people think he’s a girl. But, he’s definitely one of the most masculine people I’ve ever met,” Yixing hummed, thinking for a moment. “So, he travels all over the world as the CEO of a law firm. I’m really proud of him – it sucks that he’s not around too often – but I’m glad he’s accomplished what he set out to do.”

               “He was allowed to go to college?” Kyungsoo asked in awe – figuring a CEO had to have gotten a degree.

               Yixing nodded. “He was the top of his class in high school and applied for a few scholarships without putting down his status – and he got into a university who kept him even after finding out he was an omega,” Yixing chuckled to himself. “It’s pretty funny that I was the one who stayed home and did chores around the house while he was out making it big.”

               “I’d love to meet him sometime,” Kyungsoo said honestly. “I wanted to go to college but I was barely allowed to finish high school,” he sighed.

               “What did you want to do?” Yixing asked.

               “I wanted to go for literature,” he said, feeling a blush creep up his face. “Which, of course, isn’t a very helpful degree and it probably would have been a waste of money… but I just really love reading and writing and I’d wanted to do more of it, and learn more about it.”

               “So, you don’t want kids?” Yixing asked, a small smile pulling at his lips to reveal a single dimple at Kyungsoo’s sour expression.

               “Hell no,” He grunted. “I’m honestly hoping after I go through my first heat here, if I don’t conceive, that they’ll just let us all go and leave me be.”

               “I want children,” Yixing said, dreamily looking at the ceiling. “I can’t wait for Lu’s job to calm down enough for us to have one. I just adore babies.”

               “Why?” Kyungsoo asked incredulously. “All they do is cry and throw up.”

               “I dunno,” Yixing giggled, smiling to himself. “I’ve just always wanted a kid – maybe I’m the one who should have been an omega,” he laughed.

               “What are you guys talking about?” Jongdae asked loudly as he walked into the kitchen. It was nearly noon yet none of the other hybrids had made an appearance besides Yixing. Kyungsoo had been up since the crack of dawn – unable to sleep with all the city noise just outside his window and the creaks and shudders of the strange house. Jongdae was still scraping sleep from his eyes, black rimmed glasses perched on his nose, as he walked into the kitchen to find the cereal.

               “Kyungsoo just asked about Luhan,” Yixing said simply.

               “Ah,” Jongdae nodded as he stood on tiptoes to grab the sugary cereal on the top shelf. That boy seriously didn’t need sugar this early in the morning. “And how he’s more of an alpha and you’re more of an omega?” Jongdae asked with a snicker.

               “I don’t think there’s anything wrong with that,” Kyungsoo snapped. “We need to get away from these bullshit stereotypes anyways,” he huffed.

               “Yes, we do,” Yixing nodded in agreement.

               Jongdae rolled his eyes and sat down with his cereal that was turning the milk in his bowl into chocolate milk. “I’m not trying to be stereotypical, I just find it funny that they’re opposites.”

               “Well it wouldn’t be funny if Yixing wasn’t supposed to act a certain way and Luhan another way,” Kyungsoo pointed out.

               “Yeah, yeah okay,” Jongdae mumbled, shoveling chocolate cereal into his mouth.

               “You just don’t care cause it doesn’t affect you,” Yixing said, bopping Jongdae on the top of the head. “You’re a normal alpha. Kyungsoo and my mate aren’t normal omegas and I’m not a very normal alpha – so we see the problems with the stereotypes more than you.”

               “How is Kyungsoo not a normal omega?” Jongdae asked, looking over at the small Main Coon. “He’s tiny and feminine. He scratched Baekhyun sure, but I’m pretty sure everyone who meets that boy wants to scratch his eyes out,” Jongdae laughed.

               “I’m not feminine,” Kyungsoo growled at him.

               “Sure you are,” Jongdae grinned. “If you had long hair or wore a skirt you’d look just like a girl.”

               Kyungsoo heard his chair screech backward before he realized he was standing, glaring down at the mottled colored cat. “I do not look like a girl,” he said sternly. “And just cause I’m small doesn’t mean I’m not masculine.”

               Jongdae waved at him, a smile still on his face, “Relax, relax,” he cooed, as though Kyungsoo getting mad was cute. “I would still call Luhan feminine and girly too from the photos Xing has shown us – even though he’s some big CEO. I still don’t think he could really handle himself.” Yixing glanced over at Kyungsoo whose hair was standing on end and whose claws were slowly pushing out and then retracting. The black haired cat shook his head slightly – it’s not worth arguing about it. Kyungsoo glared harshly at Jongdae one last time before spinning on his heel and marching back into his room.

               “What’s his problem?” he heard Jongdae ask behind him.

               “You’re an idiot,” Yixing muttered just before Kyungsoo slammed his door.

 

               He was halfway through a book when a knock sounded on his door. “It’s open,” he called, refusing to get up or even take his eyes off the page.

               “We’re going shopping – did you want to come?”

               Kyungsoo did look up at the deep voice that sounded from his doorway. He’d expected to see Junmyeon or Yixing – the two who had seemed to act like the parents of the group – wondering why he had shoved himself away in his room for the majority of the day. He did not expect to see Chanyeol at his door. The Main Coon cat just took up so much space – the tops of his ears brushing the doorframe, and his jeans and flannel shirt looked just a little too short on his ankles and wrists. Even his smile took up too much space on his face.

               “Who is we and where are you going shopping?” Kyungsoo decided to ask before he agreed to anything.

               “Me, Baekhyun and Jongdae,” he counted off on his fingers. “We all wanted to get some new clothes – plus stores are having crazy deals this time of year, getting ready for the holidays and all.”

               The last thing Kyungsoo wanted to do was hang out with Baekhyun or Jongdae – the two hybrids of the house who’d pissed him off the most – but he figured he should probably go check out the stores that are at the mall. “Why aren’t any of the others coming?”

               “The twins went out already, Junmyeon and Yixing I think are food shopping again, and Minseok said he didn’t want to go,” Chanyeol listed off. “So, do you want to come or nah? It’s okay if you don’t – we understand.” Kyungsoo was surprised at the genuine understanding in the other cat’s eyes that made his stomach clench on itself in guilt. He slipped his bookmark into his book and stood up.

               “I’ll come,” he decided, grabbing his boots and coat.

               “Great,” Chanyeol said cheerily as he made his way back to the front of the town house where the other two hybrids were standing, bundled in coats and hats and scarves. “We don’t have a car here so we have to walk,” Chanyeol reported, handing Kyungsoo a hat. “So you should bundle up more than usual.”

               “Yeah, wouldn’t want kitty getting sick!” Baekhyun chirped. Kyungsoo could barely see the Himalayan under the layers of cloth that only allowed his bright blue eyes to shine out.

               “You’re a kitty too, ya know,” Kyungsoo hissed at him as he pulled the hat over his ears and grabbed one of the extra scarves to loop around his neck. “We all are – that’s kinda the point.”

               “Yeah, but you’re such a pretty kitty,” Baekhyun purred, inching over to Kyungsoo to sniff at him, making the omega reel back away from the touchy cat.

               “That still makes no sense,” Kyungsoo grumbled, ducking behind Chanyeol when Baekhyun continued trying to stick his nose in his hair.

               “Why can’t we sniff you?” Baekhyun whined. “You smell so nice!”

               “And you’re creepy as shit,” Kyungsoo fired back.

               “Now, now, kids, no need to fight,” Jongdae laughed at them. “Baek, if the omega doesn’t want you doing something you don’t do it.” Baekhyun grumbled angrily to himself but followed the mottled cat out the door, Chanyeol skipping behind them and Kyungsoo trailing behind the other Main Coon. Kyungsoo stared at the ground for the most part, the cold air hurting his eyes when he looked up, and he had to tug the scarf tight around his face. “What store do you guys wanna go to first?” Jongdae asked as they neared the shopping mall. “I’d say we look for clothes first – then shoes, then snacks, cause Minseok and Junmyeon pick shit snacks.”

               “We should get cookies,” Baekhyun said excitedly. “Those little sugar cookies with the pictures on them – the ones you just put in the oven? Those are the best!” His tail flicked happily behind him, and the boys all agreed excitedly. Kyungsoo also liked those cookies so he couldn’t argue. But dang, all these guys really should have been dogs with how excitable and peppy they all were.

               They ended up trudging around the department store, searching for good deals on warm sweaters and pants, for a couple hours. The store was absolutely packed to the point that Kyungsoo started to feel claustrophobic while trying to pick out a Christmas sweater. He had quickly moved over to the boots – figuring he’d just go back to the sweaters when people had left – and pulled out a couple pairs to try on.

               “Hello there.”

               Kyungsoo looked up in surprise at the voice behind him. He’d pulled on the second pair of shoes, deciding the first were a bit too small and these weren’t really the right style, but the large dog hybrid had interrupted him before he could pull them off.

               “Yes?” Kyungsoo asked, confused. He hoped he didn’t look like he worked there or something, cause he had no idea where anything was to be able to help this guy. “Can I help you?”

               “I just saw you were alone over here so came to say hello,” the dog said cheerily, his tail wagging. Kyungsoo raised a confused eyebrow. “Is your mate somewhere around here?”

               “I don’t have one,” Kyungsoo snapped, turning back to his shoes to yank them off his feet. He stood up and placed them back on the rack, suddenly noticing how uncomfortably close the mutt was.

               “You smell really nice,” the dog commented, leaning forward to sniff at his ears. Kyungsoo jumped back, pressing his ears close to his skull.

               “You need to back off,” He said sharply.

               “Well don’t you have a temper,” the dog laughed. “I was just giving you a compliment.”

               “No, you were being creepy as shit – now fuck off,” Kyungsoo growled.

               “Damn, I thought omegas were supposed to be all sweet and relaxed,” the dog commented.

               “Is something going on here?” Kyungsoo didn’t think he’d ever be so happy to see Baekhyun. The usually grinning Himalayan’s face was set in a scowl as he glared at the dog who was definitely six inches taller than him, but noticed Baekhyun’s sharp claws that had come out. “Are you bothering my friend?” Baekhyun questioned, stepping closer to the dog with a tilt of his head.

               “No, I was just complimenting him,” The dog defended. “He got the wrong idea.”

               “Uh huh, sure, that’s why you approached the omega who was all alone – you creep,” Baekhyun hissed at him. “Get away from him or I’ll call an employee over.” The dog’s ears fell, his mouth turned down in a scowl, and his tail had stopped wagging.

               “Damn, you cats need to calm down. You guys aren’t that big a deal – not everyone who talks to you wants to fuck you, ya know,” the dog rolled his eyes. Kyungsoo was interested at what was going to come out of Baekhyun’s mouth next, but the Himalayan didn’t get a chance to retort before the dog was walking away from them. Baekhyun turned back to him, his eyes wide.

               “Are you okay?” He asked, his stoic, intimidating persona was gone. “He didn’t touch you, right?” he asked frantically, his grabby hands turning Kyungsoo each way to make sure nothing was amiss.

               “I’m fine,” Kyungsoo sighed. “He didn’t do anything.”

               “Good,” Baekhyun nodded to himself. “What did he say to you?”

               “He said I smelled nice,” Kyungsoo shivered as he remembered.

               “When was your last heat?” Baekhyun asked, his head cocked in confusion.

               “I dunno – a few months ago?” Kyungsoo shrugged. “Why?”

               “Your scent _is re_ ally strong for some reason – so maybe you’re close to it now,” Baekhyun hummed. “We probably shouldn’t have taken you with us to go shopping.”

               “Hey, I can’t just stay cooped up in the house whenever my scent gets strong – I’d go stir crazy,” Kyungsoo groaned. “And I can stand up for myself, you don’t have to worry so much – you barely even know me.”

               Baekhyun paused at that before nodding, chuckling awkwardly, “Yeah, you’re right.” He glanced around the department store before waving at Jongdae and Chanyeol who were in the massive line for the cash registers. “Are you all ready?” He asked, turning back to Kyungsoo.

               “I didn’t really find anything, but I’m good to go,” Kyungsoo shrugged. Baekhyun nodded and dragged him over to his friends in line. Kyungsoo ignored the cats as Baekhyun recounted what had happened with the dog hybrid, both Chanyeol and Jongdae worrying too much for people who had only met him a few days ago, and Kyungsoo just waved off their worries and pretended to be interested at the display of mugs beside them.

               “Are you still up for going to get snacks?” Jongdae asked him seriously once they were done paying. “Cause we can just go home if you’d prefer.”

               “I’m not some fragile little thing,” Kyungsoo huffed. “I’m not gonna be scared to walk around just cause one creep approached me.” The other cats nodded and dragged him along to get ‘good snacks’ which mostly included things with way too much salt and sugar that they three of them definitely didn’t need. Kyungsoo dropped a box of crackers into their cart before the boys decided they were done and rushed off to pay. The omega was happy he didn’t have to carry any of the bags weighed down by junk food – one of the only perks of being an omega; no one wanted you carrying anything.

               “We’re home!” Baekhyun screeched as he kicked open the front door.

               “With real food!” Jongdae laughed.

               “We got real food last time we went shopping,” Junmyeon groaned as he watched the younger hybrids dump out their bags of snacks. “Why did you guys get all this junk?”

               “Hey, it’s their money, let them do what they want,” Minseok shrugged from where he sat across from the black haired cat at the table. They appeared to actually be doing some sort of paper work which peaked Kyungsoo’s interest – he had thought they all had to be MIA at jobs or work until this whole thing was over. “How was the shopping trip, Kyungsoo?” Minseok smiled at the younger as Kyungsoo slid into one of the chairs.

               “Fine,” Kyungsoo said quickly, but knew Baekhyun was about to explode next to him.

               “Some fucking dog approached him!” The Himalayan yelled angrily, his arms crossing over his chest. “He was such a creep! But don’t worry, I ran him off,” Baekhyun said proudly.

               “I think I was fine on my own,” Kyungsoo sighed. He had be appreciative of the other cat for helping, but now he was just getting annoying by telling everyone about it.

               “What happened?” Junmyeon asked worriedly.

               “He was just being a typical dog,” Kyungsoo sighed, trying to explain before the excitable cat could blow it out of proportion. “He just was a little too close and making weird comments on my scent and stuff.”

               “You do smell really strongly,” Sehun drawled as he waltzed into the kitchen area to see what snacks the other had gotten.

               “He said his last heat was a while ago,” Baekhyun piped up. “Maybe he’s do soon.”

               “Don’t omegas usually track that type of stuff?” Kai asked as he slid over to his brother, snagging a bag of chips.

               “Most do, I usually just ignore it though,” Kyungsoo grumbled as he rested his cheek on his hand. “I just wait and deal with it myself when it hits.”

               “Never had a boyfriend to help you through it?” Sehun snickered, getting a light smack from his twin.

               “If I had, I probably wouldn’t be here cause I probably already would have helped repopulate,” Kyungsoo snapped.

               “Not necessarily – male omegas don’t always conceive,” Jongdae pointed out.

               “Well, no, I never had a boyfriend,” Kyungsoo threw his hands up in annoyance.

               “Damn, wait, so are you a virgin?” Sehun gasped, actually getting more of an expression on his face than just the cemented scowl. His brother was definitely about to smack him again but the Persian had moved to sit in the seat next to Kyungsoo who had gotten bright red. “Oh damn! The omega’s a virgin, guys!” Sehun called.

               “Wait, really?” Chanyeol asked, walking over to the table, his brow furrowed together in confusion.

               Kyungsoo put his face in his hands, trying to hide the flush that was rushing all the way up to his ears. He really did _not_ feel like talking about his (nonexistent) sex life with a bunch of guys who were here solely to get him pregnant. Yeah, it was true, he’d never had a boyfriend before – or girlfriend, cause fuck stereotypes and omega boys were allowed to have girlfriends too! He’d made out with a guy once at a party, but he couldn’t even remember the guy’s face or name because he’d been rushed out by his brother who noticed that he was going into his heat. He had also exchanged shy kisses with one of his friends who was questioning his sexuality – and sure, he was 100% getting used by the guy who decided that nah, he liked girls, but it still counted as kissing, right? But the furthest he’d gone besides that was the toys and his own fingers during his heats where he locked himself in his room and only saw other living creatures when his parents would bring him food and water and fresh bed sheets. He hadn’t let the fact that, due to the nature of their situation, Kyungsoo would most likely be losing his virginity to one of these guys during his next heat. Did it terrify him? Yeah; which is exactly why he hadn’t fully thought about it yet.

               “Leave him alone, guys,” Minseok said sternly from beside him, reaching out to pat Kyungsoo comfortingly on his shoulder. “You shouldn’t ever shame someone for what they have or haven’t done.” Kyungsoo glanced out of his fingers to look gratefully at the Somali cat.

               “I’m just saying, it’s pretty strange that he’s here,” Sehun huffed defensively, sitting back in his chair with his arms crossed.

               “Well, you don’t have to touch him when he goes into his heat,” Jongdae said, smacking the Persian on the side of his head a bit harder than Kyungsoo would have expected. The mottled cat had a smile plastered to his face but his eyes looked angry. “You can leave him for the rest of us – you would probably be an asshole about him not being experience.”

               “You’re right,” Sehun growled, rubbing at his skull. “I would never want to fuck a virgin – too many strings attached to that shit.”

               “You need to learn to filter your mouth, Sehun,” Junmyeon scolded, his eyes narrowed. “You’ve got quite an attitude.”

               “Sorry,” Sehun shrugged and stood up, trailing after his brother who was trotting up the stairs again.

               “I wonder how their parents deal with those two,” Junmyeon sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair. “We’ve only known them for a few weeks but they’re just such _brats_.”

               “You know you have a soft spot for Sehun, hyung,” Chanyeol laughed from where he was putting all the snacks away in the cabinets. “Sure you scold him, but you never get really mad.”

               “Of course I get mad at him!” Junmyeon defended.

               “When you got pissed at me the first week you smacked me,” Baekhyun pointed out. “You’ve never smacked Sehun.”

               “I smacked you cause you hissed at me,” Junmyeon mumbled.

               “He’s done a lot worse than that!” Baekhyun protested.

               “Will you guys shut up?” Minseok said. Kyungsoo was surprised at how calm the Somali cat always seemed to be – he never seemed to let emotion take over his words, and Kyungsoo had never heard him raise his voice. “It’s obvious Sehun keeps making Kyungsoo upset, so he needs to be talked to – but there’s no point arguing over previous scuffles.” Baekhyun and Junmyeon glanced at each other before both deflating and nodding. Minseok, being the oldest, seemed to have a handle over all of them.

               “Where’s Yixing?” Kyungsoo suddenly asked when he noticed the black haired cat was nowhere in sight.

               “Upstairs skyping Lu,” Junmyeon said simply, looking back at the papers spread out before him.

               “Do you think he’d be okay if I went up to say hello?” Kyungsoo asked. He _had wa_ nted to meet the other omega, but also he just wanted to escape from the tension that had developed downstairs. Junmyeon shrugged and nodded noncommittedly which was enough for the omega to bolt from his seat and spring upstairs.

               He actually still wasn’t completely sure whose room was whose, or what pairs were rooming together, but he knocked quietly on the bedroom door that he heard Yixing’s voice coming from. He couldn’t understand a word he heard from the other hybrid as he waited outside for him to open the door, but he figured the two of them were speaking in their native tongue to each other. Yixing’s face appeared when the door opened and he immediately smiled sweetly at Kyungsoo. “Hello,” He purred.

               “I heard you were talking to Luhan,” Kyungsoo said quickly. “I was wondering if I would be able to say hello?” Yixing tilted his head, as though he knew there was more to Kyungsoo suddenly showing up outside his room than just wanting to say hi to his mate. “Something super awkward also just happened downstairs and I don’t feel like dealing with them,” he sighed in explanation. The black haired cat nodded and opened the door to allowed Kyungsoo in before closing it again. The hybrid skipped back over to the bed and flopped down on his stomach, excitedly saying something in Chinese before waving Kyungsoo over. “Kyungsoo, this is Luhan. Lu, this is the omega here, Kyungsoo!” Yixing said excitedly.

               Kyungsoo sat gingerly on the side of Yixing’s bed and peered into the computer screen that showed an _adorable_ cat hybrid sitting in what appeared to be a very fancy hotel room. Kyungsoo smiled and waved, getting a wave back from the other omega. Kyungsoo stared at the screen for quite a while, examining the other’s features, before his eyebrows shot up in surprise. “You’re a Main Coon cat too?” He questioned. The other was much lighter than himself – with more orange and blonde hair than Kyungsoo who was very darkly colored – but the telltale traits of a Main Coon rested in his features. Luhan grinned at him and nodded.

               “I am,” the other omega purred. “Yixing told me you were a Main Coon, as well as there’s an alpha there whose one too?”

               Kyungsoo nodded excitedly, “I’ve never really met other Main Coons, so this is pretty strange.”

               “Well, I suppose we’re living a bit longer cause we’re thought to be so big and strong,” Luhan hummed. “It is funny that the omega assigned to Yixing’s house is another Main Coon.” Kyungsoo thought he could detect a small hint of jealousy in the other cat’s words.

               “Don’t worry, there are like seven other people here! So I’m totally not interested in Yixing,” Kyungsoo blurted out without thinking, only wanting to reassure the other omega he wouldn’t touch his mate.

               Yixing laughed, “Wow, thanks Kyungsoo – am I that ugly?”

               “No! You’re attractive! But I would never get in between you and Luhan – plus, I barely know you, and-” Kyungsoo babbled before Luhan laughed over the video call.

               “Relax, Kyungsoo, I’m not worried,” the other Main Coon smiled, but Kyungsoo was sure he was lying.

               “Well, it was nice meeting you,” Kyungsoo bowed at the camera before standing up, out of shot, and waving goodbye to Yixing who waved back quietly. Kyungsoo slid out of the room and took a deep breath – he felt bad for Luhan and the fact that his mate was being told to do this; they must have a lot of trust in each other. But he could understand the other omega’s jealousy.

               “Kyungsoo?” The omega glanced up to see Baekhyun trailing up the stairs, his nose was twitching. “Are you okay?” He asked.

               “I’m fine,” Kyungsoo said in confusion, wondering why the Himalayan was asking so randomly. “I was just saying hello to Yixing’s mate – Luhan?”

               “Oh,” Baekhyun hummed, trailing closer and sniffing at Kyungsoo. Although the other cat obviously had no concern for personal space, and had gotten too close to Kyungsoo several times already, this time the omega saw purpose in the cat’s eyes and allowed him to sniff at his dark brown ears. “Kyungsoo,” the other cat rumbled – somewhere between a purr and a groan. “I think you’re going into heat.”

               Kyungsoo stared at him a moment. He couldn’t smell himself, but as he took stock of his own body he noticed the signs of the impending event. His forehead was beaded with sweat and he felt sticky over his arms and legs, and he was sure his body was beginning to produce slick. Kyungsoo’s eyes widened as acknowledgment took over and Baekhyun nodded slowly. It only took Kyungsoo a few seconds to decide – he shoved Baekhyun harshly against the wall and sprinted past him. His feet pounded hard against the stairs and he nearly tripped over the last one, before rushing into his room and slamming the door, locking it and quickly moving his dresser over in front of it as a barricade.

               He stared at the door, the only thing keeping him from all those alphas, and breathed heavily. He’d only met these people less than forty eight hours ago – he was _not_ ready for this. He sat down on his bed and decided he wasn’t going to come out until it passed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two updates in one day? heck yah I'm really enjoying writing this fic!

“Kyungsoo!” Kyungsoo glanced up from his book at the call outside his door. “Kyungsoo, hun, if you don’t want anything to happen the guys won’t do anything, but you really need to come out and get some food and water.” He heard the obvious worry in Junmyeon’s voice. He had skipped dinner the night before and breakfast this morning, and it was inching into lunch time. His heat hadn’t hit full force just yet, but he was sure his scent was carrying out into the house and making the alphas go stir crazy. He noticed from the light peeking out under the door that there were constantly feet pacing outside his door, even if none of the other hybrids tried talking to him. So, hell no he wasn’t going out there to get food or water – he’d definitely get jumped. Plus, he didn’t trust _himself_ going out there. The alpha’s scents had just as much of an effect on him when he was in heat, and he didn’t think he could make it back to his room if he went out.

               “No, Junmyeon, I’m fine,” Kyungsoo called.

               “You can’t go without food and water for an entire week, Soo!” Junmyeon said frantically. “What if I get one of the landladies to come in and give you food and water? Would you let her in there?” Kyungsoo thought for a moment – the landlady was apparently an elderly, retired little omega who lived next door.

               “I guess,” He sighed and heard Junmyeon race away from his door and then the front door open and close quickly. Kyungsoo sighed and looked back at his book – it was pretty shocking his body hadn’t gone into full-on heat mode, but he was taking the opportunity to enjoy his sanity and read a book he’d been meaning to get to.

               He’d only read a dozen more pages before there was a quiet knock and Kyungsoo stood to peer out of the tiniest crack in the door. The landlady was a tiny, grey cat hybrid he couldn’t figure out the breed of, considering her feline features had fallen with her wrinkles and her coloring had dusted over. She stood patiently while Kyungsoo undid his lock and shoved the dresser out of the way of the door to be able to let her in. She waltzed in casually with a tray filled to bursting (most likely from Junmyeon and Yixing) with breads and dishes that he could store away, as well as a couple bags of snacks. Kyungsoo quickly shut and locked the door and gratefully took the tray of food and several bottles of water.

               “Now son, can I have a look at you?” The old omega asked, her voice croaky and raw. Kyungsoo nodded in confusion but let her tilt his head this way and that and sniff at his neck. “Just as I was suspecting - I don’t think you’re actually in heat right now,” she nodded to herself. Kyungsoo blinked at her.

               “What do you mean?” He asked. “No offense but I’m pretty sure I know my own body a bit better than you,” he mumbled as he started shoving the food into his night side table.

               “I think your body was overwhelmed from being around so many alphas,” she explained. “Their pheromones are probably very strong right now, and they tricked your body into thinking it was time to go into heat.” She tilted her head, her dark eyes staring into his for a moment, “I’d say you have at least another week.”

               He supposed it did make sense, seeing as his heat didn’t ever seem to hit even though he’d locked himself away the day before – usually it didn’t take this long. “Wait, wait,” he countered. “I’ve been around alphas all my life – I only know one other boy omega – and I’ve never had this weird in-between-heat thing happen before.”

               “It’s probably because these alphas find you attractive,” she said simply. “Alpha pheromones become stronger when attraction occurs.” Kyungsoo decided to kind of ignore the fact that the other eight cat hybrids might actually find him attractive, and just nodded along with her, still unsure. “If you don’t believe me then stay locked up for another few hours – but heats don’t take _days_ to hit,” she hummed.

               “A week still isn’t very long,” Kyungsoo said quickly, unsure of who else he could confide in at that moment. The old omega woman looked at him and nodded. “I don’t know any of these guys – I don’t know if I could trust them after only a week to take care of me during this,” he admitted.

               “Well,” she began, “ _Learn_ to trust them.” She nodded matter-of-factly and went to the door, unlocking it and trudging back outside. Kyungsoo quickly shut and locked it behind her, still not completely buying that this wasn’t his heat yet.

               Thought, six hours later after the sun had long been set and Kyungsoo could hear the alphas getting dinner ready outside his door, he was still perfectly fine. Sure, he was still a little sweaty and uncomfortable and he constantly felt like he needed to adjust his body because he just couldn’t find the right position – but he supposed he usually got like that the bit before his heat anyways. Plus, whatever Yixing or Junmyeon were cooking smelled _amazing_.

               He unlocked the door quietly, opening it just a sliver to peer out. He watched the alphas all moving around – even Sehun and Kai – putting out plates and glasses and getting ready for their meal. Kyungsoo licked his lips at the dishes Junmyeon and Yixing set out on the table. Slowly, he opened the door enough for him to slide out and he pattered out on bare feet over to the table. When he was still a couple feet away from the delicious food that was his prize, Jongdae looked up and jumped to his feet.

               “Kyungsoo!” Kyungsoo wasn’t sure if the cat was shouting or if he had nearly forgotten how loud the mottled cat was. The omega winced and took a step back, away from the group. He realized how pathetic he must look, still in his PJ’s, his hands gripping each other and brought close to his chest in defense, and he was shaking slightly from Jongdae’s sudden outburst. Maybe his heat was a bit closer than the woman had thought because he felt just so _off_ and like he was ready to roll over for any of these alphas.

               “Hi,” he mumbled, curling in further on himself when the other seven cats stared at him. “I… I wanted food…” he whispered, looking at the fish on the table.

               “Are you okay?” Junmyeon blurted out. “The landlady wouldn’t tell us what happened!”

               “She said this isn’t actually my heat,” he murmured, knowing he wasn’t speaking loud enough when all their ears pointed toward him. “She said it’s just because my brain is overwhelmed by alphas so it set off this weird in-between thing… she said my heat will be in a week or so, though,” he explained.

               “Oh,” Yixing hummed, slowly sitting back down in his chair. “Well, then, feel free to join us if you’re feeling up to it.” Kyungsoo nodded in thanks and went over to slip into the chair between Minseok and the black haired cat who smiled at him in encouragement.

               Dinner, although delicious, was still intensely awkward, with everyone fleeting around the topic at hand. And the second Kyungsoo had spooned in his final bite into his mouth, he was on his feet and bolting back to his bedroom. He just simply couldn’t handle all of this right now.

 

               By the next morning, Kyungsoo had decided to do what the landlady had said – he was going to learn to trust these other hybrids.

               He decided to start with who he dubbed the ‘beagle line’ of the house. He already felt comfortable with Junmyeon and Yixing – and even Minseok to an extent – but he knew the two of them already had mates and wouldn’t be attempted to mate him during his heat. Minseok, he wasn’t so sure about, the quiet cat was still a bit of a mystery to Kyungsoo, but he was much older than him – so Kyungsoo wasn’t sure if he would be interested either. Although Chanyeol, Jongdae and Baekhyun hadn’t actually said anything of their motives being at this house – he figured they were probably his best options. So, he figured he should try talking to each of them. Alone. Which would be awkward. But fuck it. _Just do it, Kyungsoo,_ the Main Coon thought to himself as he stared at his bedroom’s doorknob.

               He sighed, sucking in a deep breath before shoving his door open and walking out of his room with a purpose. Minseok glanced up from his place on the couch with the twins – the three of them appeared to be watching a drama. “What’s up, Soo?” Minseok asked, looking confused.

               Kyungsoo deflated and grumbled an excuse of needing food, before rushing over to the kitchen and getting himself some cereal. He thought of how he could approach each of the ‘beagle line’ as he chewed his breakfast. He felt like it would be awkward if he just marched up and asked to talk to each of them, so figured he should maybe ask to hang out with each at different times. _Kinda like mini dates,_ he thought to himself as he came up with ideas to get him and one of the other hybrids out of the house and doing something so they could chat.

               It was almost noon before he looked up from the drama he’d joined the twins and the eldest in watching and saw one of the other hybrids. Jongdae was slipping into the kitchen, probably to get his disgustingly sugary cereal, and Kyungsoo figured he might as well get a start on this whole thing. He looked down at his cereal bowl that had been empty for a while and picked it up before heading for the kitchen – making it seem like he was cleaning his dish (super smooth, Kyungsoo).

               “Hey, Jongdae,” Kyungsoo greeted.

               He obviously shocked the other hybrid because the mottled colored cat dropped his spoon from where it was hovered, about to put cocoa puffs in his mouth. Jongdae jumped slightly at the silverware clattering on the floor and grabbed it quickly. “Hey,” the cat sputtered out. “What’s up?”

               “Would you wanna go out and do something this afternoon?” Kyungsoo asked as casually as he could as he washed out his bowl and his spoon. “I hate being cooped up in the house” (Which was a total lie considering Kyungsoo could probably stay indoors for three months without any need to go outside.) “Plus, I still have barely seen the city.”

               “Uh, I guess we can,” Jongdae hummed, looking awkward as he stirred his breakfast. “Wanna ask Chanyeol or Baekhyun to come along too?” The cat asked, his ears perking up.

               “Honestly, I’d prefer if it was just us,” Kyungsoo shrugged, patting himself on the back mentally for keeping his cool. “I would like to get to know you a bit better.” Jongdae seemed to freeze again with his spoon poised in the air and Kyungsoo was scared he was going to drop it again.

               “R-Really?” Jongdae asked in surprise, staring down at Kyungsoo curiously.

               Kyungsoo nodded and pasted on his best smile, “Yeah, is that so weird?”

               Jongdae shook his head and smiled. “No, no, I just… I honestly figured you kinda hated all of us.”

               Kyungsoo was surprised by that, “Why would you think that?”

               “Well you said you didn’t want kids,” Jongdae pointed out. “And the eight of us are literally here just to get you pregnant… so I kinda figured you would despise all of us.”

               Kyungsoo shook his head, “No, of course I don’t hate any of you. You guys were all asked to do this too and were forced to move this house with me.” Jongdae blinked at him a few times before nodding and laughing, rubbing at the back of his head as he did.

               “Yeah, yeah you’re right,” he nodded. “Well, if you want to go hang out I can go get dressed? And we can go shopping again or something?” The hybrid asked, turning back into the cat Kyungsoo recognized with his lips constantly turned up in a feline smile, and his voice just a tinge too loud.

               “Sounds good,” Kyungsoo nodded and headed to his own room to get ready.

               Should he try to dress nicely? Jongdae had already seen him at his worst – with greasy bedhead and in his pajamas – so he doubted it _really_ mattered, but Kyungsoo pulled on his favorite sweater and tightest skinny jeans anyway. He checked the weather before deciding on his timberland boots with a puffy vest rather than his jacket, and walked out to the living room where Jongdae was waiting. Kyungsoo was right to dress at least a bit nicely – the other hybrid also looked like he had put a little thought into his outfit with perfectly fitted jeans and a flannel shirt that hugged his torso nicely. Kyungsoo hadn’t ever really looked at any of these alphas with attraction before – but, he had to admit, Jongdae could look really good.

               “Ready to go?” The cat asked, his voice still too loud (Kyungsoo would have to ask him to quiet down a bit fit they were going to continue hanging out). Sehun and Kai glanced up simultaneously at them.

               “Where are you two going?” Kai asked, turning fully to look at them. “I don’t think I’ve seen Jongdae change out of his sweatpants since we got here,” he pointed out. Jongdae stuck his tongue out at the younger.

               “We’re just going out for a bit,” Kyungsoo shrugged.

               “Well, have fun,” Minseok called after them just before Jongdae closed the front door behind them.

               “So, what’s the plan?” Kyungsoo asked.

               “There’s apparently a bubble tea shop down the road,” Jongdae grinned, looking down at his phone before glancing up and around. “Do you like bubble tea?” Kyungsoo nodded so followed the older hybrid as he maneuvered down the road. “So, for real, why’d you want to hang out today?” Jongdae asked.

               Kyungsoo sighed. “Honestly? Because I’m terrified of going into my heat around a bunch of guys I barely know,” he mumbled. “No offense, but I only slightly trust Junmyeon and Yixing – I don’t even know the rest of you. And those two are the ones who already have mates and aren’t going to do anything when my heat hits.”

               “Ah,” Jongdae nodded. “So you’re scoping out your options?”

               “No,” Kyungsoo shook his head quickly before thinking for a moment – actually, that was exactly what he was doing. “I just want to get to know you guys before… ya know,” he could feel a blush creeping up his cheeks as he spoke.

               “I guess I get it,” Jongdae nodded. “Like, I don’t, cause I’m not in your position – but I guess I get not wanting to have sex with a bunch of guys you don’t know.” He paused. “Actually, I don’t really get that either, but whatever makes you comfortable,” he laughed.

               “What do you mean?” Kyungsoo asked, squinting at the slightly taller cat.

               “Like, who w _ouldn’t_ want to be surrounded by a bunch of attractive guys willing to have sex with you?” Jongdae shrugged. “That sounds like a pretty good time to me.”

               “But I don’t know you people,” Kyungsoo mumbled.

               “I guess you’ve never really hooked up with anyone,” Jongdae said.

               “I’m pretty sure we determined yesterday that I’m a virgin,” Kyungsoo snapped. “So, no, I haven’t.”

               “Oh, shoot, sorry, I forgot,” Jongdae laughed awkwardly. “Well, one night stands are fun – and they’re usually with people you met that night. So, I can’t really understand your hesitance to this whole thing. Unless you don’t think the lot of us are good looking,” Jongdae said, looking at Kyungsoo with a raised eyebrow. “Cause, I mean, I’m not an omega or anything, but I think the rest of the guys in the house are hot.”

               “You can have them,” Kyungsoo grumbled. “Alphas can be with alphas, ya know.”

               “Yeah, I know,” Jongdae grinned secretively at him.

               “Holy shit, did you hook up with one of them?” Kyungsoo gasped, suddenly feeling like he was in high school again talking to his friend about his sex life.

               “Eh, just once – and it wasn’t even real sex or anything. Baekhyun and I just took a shower together and helped each other out in the morning, so it wasn’t a big deal,” Jongdae shrugged. Kyungsoo pouted slightly and looked down at his hands. He sorta wished he wasn’t a virgin – maybe it’d make this easier, and ease the anxiety he was having about this whole thing. “Are you mad I took one of your guys?” Jongdae asked. “Cause don’t worry, we haven’t done anything since then.”

               “I don’t care,” Kyungsoo said, but suddenly realized he actually _did_ kind of care about what these guys’ sex lives were like. He just stayed looking down at his feet.

               “Hey, we don’t have to talk about this stuff, I just figured it was what you wanted to discuss,” Jongdae said, his voice dropping a bit as he nudged Kyungsoo’s shoulder with his own. When the Main Coon looked up the other was smiling at him sweetly. “What did you want to talk about?”

               “I just wanted to get to know you a bit better,” Kyungsoo said simply. “So, tell me about yourself.”

               “Dang, I feel like I’m in an interview,” Jongdae laughed.

               “Or speed dating,” Kyungsoo pointed out.

               “Okay,” Jongdae took a breath, thinking. “Well, I’m twenty one, I’m from the city and I’m a Calico cat.” Kyungsoo suddenly had a lightbulb go off in his brain – of course Jongdae was a Calico. He knew there was a name for that specific fur pattern. “I’ve got an older sister, and I’m in college for computer science.” Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows at that – he couldn’t see Jongdae in school in general, let alone as a _computer science_ major. “I really enjoy singing too, I wanted to go for music but my mom said I wouldn’t be able to get a job,” Jongdae shrugged.

               “You sing?” Kyungsoo asked, slightly excited. Jongdae nodded an affirmative. “Me too!”

               “Really?” Jongdae grinned. “I’d love to hear you sometime – you sorta sound like you’d have a pretty voice.”

               Kyungsoo nodded and laughed slightly, “Your voice is so strong, you’re probably good too!”

               Jongdae tilted his head in confusion, “What do you mean, strong?”

               “Well you’re just so _loud_ – even your talking voice is, so I’m sure you can belt out some notes when you sing,” Kyungsoo explained.

               Jongdae paused for a minute before muttering, “Am I still talking too loud?”

               “Huh?” Kyungsoo hummed, confused.

               “Do I talk too loud?” The Calico asked again.

               “A bit?” Kyungsoo said, unsure. “Sometimes you can talk really loud, yeah.”

               “Oh,” Jongdae sighed. “I’m sorry, I don’t notice I’m doing it still sometimes.”

               “What do you mean?” Kyungsoo questioned.

               Jongdae tapped his ears. “I’m kinda deaf,” he admitted. “I’m fully deaf in one ear, and going deaf in the other.” He laughed awkwardly at the look of horror on Kyungsoo’s face. “Don’t worry about apologizing – it’s my fault I talk too loud, I just can’t hear myself most of the time.”

               “I’m still so sorry!” Kyungsoo gasped, grabbing the older’s arm, his eyes wide. “That was so insensitive for me to say!”

               “You didn’t know,” Jongdae shrugged. “It’s not exactly something I like to broadcast – I mean, whose even heard of a deaf cat? Our hearing is kinda a big thing in our species,” he chuckled. “I got into an accident when I was a kitten that damaged both ears – one went deaf immediately and the other just got hurt, which is why it’s happening a bit slower.”

               “I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo murmured, looking down at his hands. Jongdae laughed and threw his arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders, bringing the cat in close and smiling at him.

               “Seriously, don’t worry about it! It’s not something for you to be concerned about,” The Calico purred and nudged Kyungsoo’s jaw with his nose. “But, besides all that,” Jongdae said, trying to move away from the topic. “If you hadn’t guessed, I’m pretty gay – like, not into girls _at all_ but I’m pretty lucky cause my mom totally accepts it. The government guys came to ask me to do this because apparently they knew about how many mates I’d had in the past and the lack of omegas getting pregnant because of it,” Jongdae shrugged. “I normally was with other alphas.”

               “There’s nothing wrong with that,” Kyungsoo shrugged.

               “You’re right,” Jongdae nodded. “So… have you really never had a mate before?”

               “Not even a boyfriend,” Kyungsoo sighed.

               “So you weren’t kidding about being a virgin?” Jongdae asked, suddenly looking unsure.

               Kyungsoo shook his head, “No, I wasn’t kidding… which is why I’m so nervous about this whole thing.”

               “Well, it’s good you’re deciding to talk to us,” Jongdae hummed. “Cause, I’m assuming I’m not special – and that you’re gonna talk to the rest of the guys too-” Kyungsoo tried to protest but Jongdae spoke over him. “Just be sure to tell everyone what makes you comfortable and when something isn’t right – even if you’re literally in the middle of your heat. If you’re not comfortable, say something.”

               “Wow,” Kyungsoo said, surprised. “That was much more mature than I was expecting from you.”

               “Hey! I can be mature!” Jongdae huffed. “Being a kid is just more fun,” he grinned.

               The two of them ended up getting their bubble tea to go and turning around and heading home right after. They chatted about more simple topics – like what songs and bands they liked, what their favorite songs to sing were, and who they thought would win the MAMA awards that year. Jongde, Kyungsoo noticed, really was passionate about music. He kept saying he didn’t want his disability to keep him from becoming a singer – and once he’d made enough money for himself and his family, he was going to pursue his dream. Kyungsoo couldn’t help wanting to root him on.

               When they walked in the door, still sipping on their teas, they were met with a whining Sehun. “You guys got bubble tea?” The Persian screeched at them. “Why didn’t you tell me? I would have wanted one!” Kai patted his brother’s head, promising they could go another time.

               “Sorry, we didn’t know you liked it,” Kyungsoo said honestly.

               “I love bubble tea,” Sehun grumbled, crossing his arms and pouting. Junmyeon was right – the twins really did still act like kittens.

               “We’ll bring you next time,” Jongdae promised with a laugh.

               Kyungsoo was happy about his little outing with Jongdae. He really did feel like he knew more about the cat even after such a short conversation. Now he understood when the cat was suddenly yelling over the dinner table unnecessarily, or when he asked to up the volume on the TV to a level that was uncomfortable for everyone else. He suddenly found the other cat’s loud laugh where he threw his head back and howled incredibly endearing, and he couldn’t help the smile that pulled at his cheeks when it happened. He didn’t even mind sitting beside the Calico when they all sat down for a movie after dinner, and found his whispered comments on the acting and plot pretty hilarious.

               “You and Jongdae seem to be getting along,” Yixing hummed the next morning as Kyungsoo slipped onto the couch with his bagel and orange juice.

               “We got to chat yesterday when we got bubble tea together,” Kyungsoo shrugged.

               “It’s good you’re trying to get to know the other boys,” Yixing purred, smiling at Kyungsoo over the newspaper he was reading that was completely in Chinese. “Maybe it’ll make you more comfortable here.”

               “That’s what the plan was,” Kyungsoo nodded as he bit into his breakfast. “When the landlady told me I had a week… I just jumped on the fact that I needed to get to know everyone as quickly as possible.”

               “Well, then it’s a good thing you started with Jongdae,” Yixing hummed, looking back at his paper. Kyungsoo stared at him in confusion.         

               “What do you mean?” Kyungsoo asked.

               “Well, Jongdae actually seems interested in you,” Yixing shrugged. “So he’s an option when your heat hits.” Kyungsoo blinked.

               “Really?” He asked, suddenly feeling a bit giddy at the prospect that someone liked him – no one had ever _really_ liked him at school. “What makes you say that?”

               “He’s been staring at you dreamily since you arrived,” Yixing snickered. “You always think he’s so loud right? Well, trust me, he talks a _lot_ more and is a lot more obnoxious when you aren’t around. When you’re there he’s a bit preoccupied staring at you.” Kyungsoo hadn’t even noticed. “Who are you going to target next?”

               “Dunno,” Kyungsoo shrugged. “Whoever walks down first?”

               “Good morning,” Baekhyun cooed as he appeared at the bottom of the stairs, shirtless, and stretching his arms high over his head as he yawned. Kyungsoo and Yixing watched him as he walked into the kitchen before glancing at each other.

               “I guess Baekhyun’s next.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe this might get finished pretty soon cause I already have everything planned out - hope you all enjoy this update and look to the end notes when you finish for a few comments!!

Kyungsoo decided ice skating would be the best activity to get Baekhyun alone – something the puppy-like cat hybrid could get excited about and get his energy out while doing, but also something they could chat while they did. Kyungsoo overestimated his abilities in being able to actually ice skate though, and spent the first half hour falling every which way as the Himalayan hybrid did laps around him. Baekhyun tried to do the really cute couple-y thing of skating backward while holding Kyungsoo’s hands, but the Main Coon just ended up falling and bringing the other down with him. So, they had decided the best option would be Kyungsoo hugging the wall, hanging onto it with one hand, while Baekhyun held his other hand (“just in case you still fall somehow,” he had laughed). Kyungsoo shuffled his feet, refusing to let his skates go out from under him, as he breathed heavily.

               “This is fun!” Baekhyun chirped as they finally made their first lap around the rink together.

               “Yeah,” Kyungsoo huffed. “ _Fun_.” He rolled his eyes to the sky as Baekhyun just kept grinning at him.

               “You’re the one who picked ice skating,” Baekhyun reminded him.

               “Yeah, but I didn’t know how hard it was!” Kyungsoo whined. “Or that you were some varsity hockey player and were gonna show off.”

               “What else is there to do on dates than show off?” Baekhyun laughed.

               “Fine, fine,” Kyungsoo huffed, suddenly getting off balance on his skates only to be righted by Baekhyun’s arm wrapping quickly around his waist. “Thanks,” he breathed.

               “No problem,” Baekhyun cooed. “You’re so cute trying to skate,” he giggled.

               “Thanks,” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes again. “Well, I asked you to come out so you could tell me about yourself,” Kyungsoo ground out as his skates almost slid out from under him again. He felt like a baby giraffe. But he wasn’t even tall enough to be a baby giraffe. So he was just a clumsy idiot on skates.

               “Well, whatcha wanna know?” Baekhyun asked, tilting his head. Kyungsoo couldn’t help thinking the majority of the cat’s mannerisms were much more dog like.

               “Anything,” Kyungsoo shrugged.

               “What did Jongdae tell you about himself?” Baekhyun questioned. Kyungsoo kinda hated that they’d figured out what he was doing, and knew that he’d asked Jongdae to go out first.

               “He just told me basic facts about himself,” Kyungsoo shrugged. “Like his age, about his family, the fact that he’s gay as hell, that he likes singing, and…” Kyungsoo trailed off, not knowing if the Himalayan knew about Jongdae’s deafness, and whether the Calico would want him talking about it. “Just, stuff like that.”

               “I’m twenty one – like Jongdae,” Baekhyun hummed, trying to think of stuff to say. “I’m also pretty gay – I had a girlfriend once, but that didn’t work out at all,” he laughed loudly at remembering. “I live alone – I don’t have a family anymore.”

               “What, why?” Kyungsoo blinked at him.

               “They’re dead,” Baekhyun hummed, his mouth still pulled slightly into a smile that never seemed to leave his face. Kyungso balked at him.

               “What?” He gasped. “What happened?”

               “They died in a car crash a while ago,” Baekhyun explained, looking around at the ceiling of the indoor skating rink, not even glancing at Kyungsoo.

               “I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo mumbled.

               “It’s okay,” Baekhyun turned to him, smiling brightly again. “It’s my fault for bringing up something so morbid.”

               “No,” Kyungsoo shook his head. “You can tell me about it – I just feel bad you lost your family. How’d it happen, if you don’t mind me asking?”

               Baekhyun shrugged, looking away from Kyungsoo again. “I guess you could say I killed them,” he hummed again. “I was the one driving the car when we crashed – my parents asked me to drive them home from the hospital after my baby sister was born so they could sit in back and take care of her. I was sixteen, and it was a pretty icy January – we crashed into an eighteen wheeler on the highway. The officers all said it wasn’t my fault, but I guess I can’t really forgive myself cause I was responsible for taking care of them. They were all shocked I wasn’t the first one killed – it’s usually the driver who dies first, ya know? But we got hit from the side, so I walked away with just a broken arm and some bruising, but my parents and baby sister died instantly,” Baekhyun looked back over at Kyungsoo whose mouth was dropped open. They had stopped making their way around the rink.

               “Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo whispered, unsure how to respond to that.

               “That’s why I try to stay so positive,” Baekhyun explained. “I know you hate it when I get too close to you or hug you or anything – but I figure I owe it to my family to live every day to the fullest, and show everyone around me how much I care for them. At first I was really depressed about everything – I mean, who wouldn’t be? But now I try to do everything possible with my life for myself, but also for my little sister who didn’t really get to live. I know my folks would never want me to be upset over their deaths, which is why I try to be happy every day,” he grinned at Kyungsoo. “Sorry if this was a lot all at once.”

               Kyungsoo lurched forward, hugging Baekhyun tightly around his neck. The other hybrid seemed confused for a couple moments before slowly winding his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist. “Don’t apologize for something like that,” Kyungsoo mumbled. “I’m glad you told me about this.”

               “I guess it kinda explains a lot about me,” Baekhyun laughed, still holding Kyungsoo close.

               “A little,” Kyungsoo whispered before pulling away slightly. He could feel tears burning in the back of his eyes just from Baekhyun’s story – yet the other was still bright eyed and smiling at him, he really did try to be as happy as possible.

               “Wanna head home now?” Baekhyun asked, glancing around at the rink that was slowly emptying. They had gone pretty late, and Kyungsoo realized it was nearly four o’clock in the evening. Kyungsoo nodded slowly and followed Baekhyun out, returned their skates and headed back to the house. Kyungsoo gripped the Himalayan’s hand tightly the entire way. “I guess that little story I told you also gives you your answer as to why I’m here,” Baekhyun said suddenly when they were almost halfway home.

               “Huh?” Kyungsoo questioned, turning to look at him. Baekhyun was staring down at their interlinked hands.

               “I’ve always loved kids,” Baekhyun shrugged. Kyungsoo realized the other cat really hated making eye contact when admitting to something. “I was so excited when my mom told me I was going to be a big brother – and when I got to hold my tiny baby sister in the hospital, it was amazing. So, since then I’ve wanted one of my own – one I could be a really great dad to since I never got to be a great big brother.” Kyungsoo nodded slowly before letting his feet come to a halt. Baekhyun stopped next to him, looking down at him curiously. “Kyungsoo?”

               Kyungsoo stood up slightly on his toes – not too much since Baekhyun wasn’t that much taller – and kissed the Himalayan on the cheek. He watched the flush appear on his face and smiled when the Himalayan actually looked at a loss for words. “What was that for?” Baekhyun finally stuttered out.

               “You’d be a great dad,” Kyungsoo said and started walking again, tugging Baekhyun along by the hand he was still gripping.

               When they got home the rest of the hybrids were piled into the living room, all watching the TV that was playing a comedy show Kyungsoo had found out the eight alphas could all agree on. There came a chorus of greetings when they closed the door, and Junmyeon turned to look at them, his eyes immediately moving to their intertwined hands. “Well, you guys must have had fun,” the older hybrid smirked. Kyungsoo blushed slightly and pulled his hand away to be able to pull off his coat and boots before moving to the couch where the rest of them were.

               “Ice skating was super fun!” Baekhyun chirped, diving onto the empty space between Yixing and Jongdae. Kyungsoo curled in on himself to be able to fit in between the arm of the couch and Minseok. “What episode are we watching?”

               “It’s the new one,” Sehun hissed. “So shut up!”

               Kyungsoo chuckled slightly at the pout that spread over Baekhyun’s mouth at being scolded. He enjoyed the sudden companionship that had fallen over the nine of them when they got together to do something together – even just watching a TV show. It felt like they’d all known each other more than just a few days – or a few weeks in the alpha’s cases. Kyungsoo glanced around and couldn’t help smiling at how Jongdae and Baekhyun automatically curled up together, and how Junmyeon and Yixing whispered to each other – probably when Yixing needed something explained to him. Or even how Sehun and Kai lounged comfortably next to Minseok, and how Chanyeol told them to quiet down anytime they got too rowdy. Kyungsoo couldn’t help actually being a bit excited to get to know all these guys.

               By the time they were all filled with takeout Chinese food and Kyungsoo was warm and sleepy, he barely even got a chance to think back on his day before he was asleep on his pillow.

 

               “Oh, is it my turn?” Chanyeol asked, raising his eyebrow at Kyungsoo when the smaller asked him to go out for coffee.

               “I just want to get to know you better,” Kyungsoo mumbled.

               “I guess I could go for coffee,” Chanyeol shrugged with a smile.

               They decided on a cute little café that was a few blocks down the road with Christmas decorations all over the shop and in the windows. Chanyeol mumbled about how ‘not everyone celebrates Christmas’ as they took their seat and ordered their drinks – black coffee for Chanyeol and a hot cocoa for Kyungsoo.

               “You asked me out for coffee though,” Chanyeol whined at him,

               “So?” Kyungsoo blinked at him.

               “You got hot chocolate – that’s not coffee.”

               Kyungsoo waved off the other Main Coon cat’s comment and started a simple conversation with the other. They chatted easily – surprisingly easy. Kyungsoo couldn’t believe how incredibly personable the other cat was, and how easily he was opening up to him. Chanyeol just had such a friendly aura to him, and even when he made stupid or rude comments, his jolly laugh made it seem not that bad. Kyungsoo also couldn’t help recognizing how attracted he was to Chanyeol – the other was just so tall and good looking, with a killer smile and bright, chocolate brown eyes. By the time their hot drinks arrive, Kyungsoo was pretty sure who his first pick would be during his heat.

               “So, what did the others tell you about themselves?” Chanyeol asked as he blew on his coffee before taking a cautious sip. Kyungsoo told him the same as he had told Baekhyun when the other asked the same question, which made the Main Coon cat pause as he thought of how to answer the standard questions. “Well, if you didn’t know I’m twenty three – but I’m sure someone else already told you that.” Kyungsoo nodded affirmative. “Right, well, I’m from a really rural town where I live with my brothers and dad – we run a farm.” Kyungsoo perked up at that – he’d never met anyone who was a farmer.

               “What type of farm?”

               “Vegetables and fruits,” Chanyeol shrugged. “We have a big apple orchard that all the tourists like to go to and pick their own apples. It can be pretty fun, but also a lot of work. We also have a goat and a cow that are just there for show – the little kids love petting them and feeding them, so we keep them around.” Chanyeol thought for another moment. “I went to college for agriculture so I could keep helping with the farm, and I’ll probably take it over when my dad retires.”

               “That’s really cool,” Kyungsoo said, smiling. Chanyeol grinned back.

               “It is a pretty nice gig – a lot of work, but it really pays off,” the taller nodded to himself. “And, if you were wondering about my sex life, since I guess it does involve you now; I’ve had a lot of partners but I’m not an idiot, plus the government people made us get tested before we came here so I’m clean.” Kyungsoo nodded, flushing slightly at the sudden change in topic. “As for that whole thing – Jongdae and Baekhyun are gay right?”

               Kyungsoo nodded again, “Yeah, they are, Yixing, Junmyeon and Sehun all have boyfriends too. Why?” Kyungsoo tilted his head in curiosity.

               “Well, I’m not,” Chanyeol shrugged, which made Kyungsoo stare at him in confusion.

               “What do you mean?” He asked. “Are you bisexual or something?”

               “Nah,” Chanyeol shook his head. “I’m totally straight.”

               Kyungsoo had no idea how to respond to that. “B-But… but then why…” he stuttered.

               “Why am I here?” Chanyeol laughed. “They offered me quite a bit of money, since I’m a Main Coon cat too, and I’m assuming they’d prefer there being a chance of you having a purebred baby,” he shrugged. “Does it bother you I’m not gay?” The taller asked, raising his eyebrow.

               “Honestly? A little,” Kyungsoo furrowed his brow. His stomach was twisting in on itself in nerves.

               “Well, we’re just here for you to get pregnant – whoever’s kid it is isn’t expected to stay with you or anything, so why does it matter what our sexuality is?” Chanyeol shrugged. Kyungsoo could feel himself deflating slightly and falling inward on himself like he usually did in the presence of intimidating hybrids. Chanyeol was right though – none of them had any responsibility for him. “I’ll be participating when you do go into heat though, don’t get me wrong, I didn’t come all the way out here to not get laid while I’m here like Yixing and Junmyeon,” Chanyeol explained. That didn’t make Kyungsoo feel any better.

               “Okay,” he mumbled.

               “Sorry if I said something that hurt your feelings,” Chanyeol said, leaning across the tiny table and patting Kyungsoo’s hand. “I didn’t mean to – sometimes I don’t have a filter.”

               “It’s okay,” Kyungsoo assured. “I just, I dunno, I just assumed you all were gay and would actually be attracted to me if we were gonna… ya know…” he trailed off.

               “Have sex?” Chanyeol raised his eyebrow. Kyungsoo nodded. The other Main Coon paused for a moment. “Well, I’m not gonna lie – you really are cute for a guy,” He admitted. Kyungsoo couldn’t help feeling slightly warm at the compliment, and stifled a gasp when Chanyeol suddenly reached out and took his chin between in his long fingers. “You really do look like a girl.” Kyungsoo gulped slightly – he hated when people said that, but it sorta sounded like a compliment coming from Chanyeol. “You’re really good looking with those big eyes – and your lips are really pretty too. Did you ever realize they make a heart when you smile?” Of course Kyungsoo had, it was one of the reasons he tried not to smile too often – so he nodded slowly. “Hmm,” Chanyeol hummed.

               Kyungsoo wasn’t prepared for the other to lean across the table fully and slot their mouths together, but he wasn’t angry about it either. He melted against Chanyeol’s warm lips, tasting the coffee on his mouth as the older moved his lips against his. Kyungsoo gasped slightly when Chanyeol slid his tongue into his mouth and ran it along the roof of his mouth – making a shiver run all the way down his spine. He was sure they were quite an obscene picture for any onlookers, but he couldn’t bring himself to care as the Main Coon continued to kiss him, bringing up a hand to cup his cheek. When Chanyeol finally pulled away with a grin, Kyungsoo felt dazed.

               “You kiss like a girl too,” Chanyeol snickered and pinched Kyungsoo’s cheek that was definitely already red with a blush. “You’re adorable.” Kyungsoo pouted slightly, reaching up to rub at the skin the other had pinched. “Don’t think too hard about this whole thing – if you get pregnant, cool, if you fall in love with one of us, cool, if not – no harm done, alright?” Kyungsoo nodded slowly and watched Chanyeol tilt his head back and down the rest of his coffee. “Can we go home now? Or do you have more questions?” Kyungsoo shook his head and glanced down at his half drunken hot cocoa before scampering after Chanyeol whose long legs were already out the door.

               Although their coffee date had only lasted about forty five minutes, Kyungsoo felt exhausted and overwhelmed by the time they got home. Maybe it was the total roller coaster his emotions had been on in such a short amount of time between beginning to like Chanyeol, suddenly finding out he’s straight, and then suddenly getting kissed by said straight boy. He felt like he might explode with how much his head was spinning.

               “Good afternoon, Kyungsoo,” Minseok greeted when Kyungsoo plopped face down on the couch. He turned his head to look at the Somali who was smiling at him fondly. “How was your date with Chanyeol?”

               “I wouldn’t call these little things dates,” Kyungsoo mumbled, grabbing a pillow to hug to his chest.

               “Was it bad?” Minseok blinked, setting down his book to give Kyungsoo his full attention.

               “No,” Kyungsoo sighed. “I guess it was my fault thinking that you guys would actually want to get to know me and stuff. And it was my fault assuming you all would actually be attracted to me.” Minseok furrowed his brow in confusion, staring at him to urge him to continue. “Chanyeol’s straight,” Kyungsoo said simply.

               “Ah,” Minseok nodded. “Can’t help saying I actually knew that.”

               “Really?” Kyungsoo asked, sitting up.

               “Well, I assumed,” Minseok shrugged. “We share a room Kyungsoo, and he gets off in there to straight porn which, I dunno, a gay guy probably wouldn’t do that.” Kyungsoo felt a blush creeping up his cheeks – he really needed to get over getting embarrassed at any mentions of sex. “But you shouldn’t worry too much – I think Chanyeol is still a good guy.”

               “Yeah, he is,” Kyungsoo sighed. “I just feel silly.”

               “If you were wondering I’m pretty sure everyone else is gay – or bisexual,” Minseok hummed. “I’m sure you already know about who has mates and how Sehun is dating a boy.” Kyungsoo nodded. “Kai is bisexual as far as he’s told me – assuming from his previous partners – and so am I. And I think Kai actually finds you incredibly attractive.” Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows in surprise.

               “Really?” Kyungsoo wondered. “He’s never even spoken to me.”

               “He’s pretty shy,” Minseok shrugged. “He’s outgoing in the sense that he’s energetic and loves dancing, but when it comes to speaking he’s probably the quietest in the house.” Now that Minseok mentioned it, Kyungsoo figured he was right – Kai didn’t really speak to anyone, not just Kyungsoo.

               “Junmyeon said Kai wouldn’t do anything Sehun didn’t,” Kyungsoo pointed out.

               “Probably not,” Minseok agreed. “I’m just trying to comfort you in the fact that we’re not all deceiving you into thinking we’re gay – we actually do like guys,” Minseok laughed. Kyungsoo thought it was the first time he saw the eldest laugh – it was pretty adorable, and made him seem years younger.             

               “Thanks, Minseok,” Kyungsoo smiled at him. “I guess I’m just overthinking everything cause I’m nervous.”

               “Understandably so,” Minseok nodded. “I would be terrified if I was in your position, if I’m honest.”

               “ _Right_?” Kyungsoo exclaimed, making the elder giggle again. “Jongdae and Chanyeol seem to think this is like a heaven for me – with a bunch of guys wanting to have sex with me, but I couldn’t be more freaked out!”

               “They’re still just horny kittens,” Minseok purred, still smiling at him. “They’ll settle down eventually.”

               “You’re twenty five, right?” Kyungsoo asked.

               “Twenty six,” Minseok corrected. “I had my birthday the week before we came here – so yeah, I’m pretty old,” he snickered. “Are you going to start interrogating me now that you’ve finished with the other three?”

               “I’m not trying to interrogate you guys,” Kyungsoo grumbled, hugging his pillow closer to his chest and burying his chin into it.

               “I’m joking with you,” The Somali purred. “I can tell you about myself if it’ll make you more comfortable taking to me.” Kyungsoo looked up and nodded enthusiastically. “Well, then I guess the most notable thing about me is that I’m working toward my PhD in literature.” Kyungsoo perked up at that, leaning forward.

               “Really?” He asked excitedly, wanting to hear all about it.

               Minseok nodded. “Yup – I got my bachelors in Comparative Literature, then a Master’s in English, and now I’m going for the full doctorate,” He grinned. “I really want to become a professor at the university I go to – it’s just such a wonderful place, with a really great atmosphere and wonderful students and staff. I fell in love with it the second I stepped onto the campus, and now I’m determined to make other people enjoy their time there as much as I did.”

               “That’s amazing,” Kyungsoo murmured honestly.

               “You know, our university does take omegas,” Minseok said with a tilt of his head.

               “I doubt I’d have the grades to get in,” Kyungsoo sighed. “But, its fine, I’ll get by without going to college.” Minseok nodded in understanding. “You said you were bisexual?” Kyungsoo asked, trying to turn the conversation back to the Somali.

               “I am,” he nodded.

               “How’d you figure that out?” Kyungsoo asked. The majority of people he knew were one or the other – gay or straight, or had decided on one once they found their mate.

               “I’m just attracted to men and women,” the cat shrugged. “Even if I mated with a girl I’d still be bisexual, and if I mated with a guy I would be too – I wouldn’t just become gay or straight,” he explained as though he read Kyungsoo’s mind. The Main Coon nodded slowly in understanding. “I have been since I was a kid. I think it’s a good thing though – it keeps my options much more open than other people,” He grinned.

               “Have you ever been with someone?” Kyungsoo asked.

               Minseok nodded, “I had a long term girlfriend in high school, and then a long term boyfriend through six years of college. We broke up a year ago because he had to move all the way to the States – and we both agreed long distance would just make us both miserable.”

               “That stinks,” Kyungsoo said honestly.

               “It’s alright,” he shrugged. “But if you were wondering if I had a bunch of partners – then, no, I’m not like the other guys in that sense,” he admitted. “I’ve never been interested in one time things, I’m much more about getting to know someone and being together than trying to sleep with as many people as possible.”

               “Oh,” Kyungsoo nodded. “Then does that mean…?”

               “Does that mean I won’t be trying to mate you when you’re in heat?” Minseok asked with a playful smile. “Yeah, I won’t be touching you,” he laughed at Kyungsoo’s deflated expression. “If you wanted to go out for real and see where it went I’d be more interested – but just getting a boy pregnant and then leaving him isn’t appealing to me. I’d constantly be wondering what happened afterward.” Kyungsoo pouted slightly but nodded anyways. “Does that disappoint you?” The Somali smirked.

               “I guess you’re one of the guys I actually trust here,” Kyungsoo shrugged, looking down.

               “Thanks,” Minseok smiled. “That actually means a lot.” The Somali stood, popping the cracks out of his limbs as he went, and patted Kyungsoo on the shoulder. “And you know; if you really don’t want anything happening during your heat – I’ll just tell the guys to tell the government officials that we tried to make you conceive. They can’t prove we didn’t, and seeing as we have no reason to lie, I’m sure it’d be fine and they’d let us all go home.” Kyungsoo smiled in appreciation.

               “Thanks, Minseok,” Kyungsoo said.

               “Anytime,” Minseok smiled and patted the younger on the head.

               Kyungsoo sighed and fell back onto his side as he snuggled with his pillow. So he had ended up with two alphas with mates, one with a boyfriend, one that was codependent on his brother, a straight guy, an alpha who didn’t believe in one night stands, and two alphas who were actually interested in him. Maybe it wasn’t as bad as he was thinking. Kyungsoo groaned and rolled over again, covering his face with his elbows as he listened to the rare silence of the house. Even after talking to everyone – besides the twins, but they had been off the table from the start – he still wasn’t sure what the hell he was going to do during his heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, did you guys really think you'd get through one of my fics without a tragic event/tragic backstory being written in?
> 
> Also I'M SO SORRY TO CHANYEOL FANS but if you didn't like how Chanyeol was portrayed in this chapter then just stop reading now because he will probs be kinda mean/rude in the upcoming chapters. I wrote him as a really adorable, fluffy, goofy character in all my other fics so decided to make him the kinda dickish/bad boy character in this fic. If you don't mind that portrayal of him continue on, but if you're gonna get pissed at me then stop now - this is your only warning!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double post today ayyyeeee
> 
> Sorry this chapter is SO short! I needed to end it where I did though (to build up suspense for the next chapter lol - jk, it was just the perfect place to stop)

It was several days later that Kyungsoo woke up feeling _off_.

               With how much time had passed between his heat-scare over a week ago, and how much fun he’d been having with the other eight hybrids in the house, he had almost forgotten his impending heat.

               When he first slipped into consciousness he immediately groaned and arched his back in a bone cracking stretch, only to realize how disgusting he felt. He laid there for a few minutes, taking stock of his body. He was definitely lying in a puddle of his own slick that was staining the sheets underneath him and the pajama bottoms he was wearing, and he was already sweating so much that his hair was stuck to his forehead. He was also definitely half hard in his pants and his entire body was thrumming in time with his speeding heart. _Fuck_.

               He was honestly pretty shocked no alphas had smelled him yet, because if he was already this soaked, the heat had definitely kicked on early in the night. He wished he could smell himself to see how badly he reeked, and if he could do anything about his scent. Kyungsoo slowly sat up, his arms shaking where they gripped his bedsheets. He needed to change into fresh clothes – he felt like a mess.

               He promptly fell flat on his face when he tried to stand up on shaking legs and groaned when his forehead smacked the carpet. He turned his cheek to press it into the cold hardwood floor next to the rug and laid there for a while, slowly curling up on himself. Now he was starting to recognize the dull pain – the ache that surged through his blood from the tips of his fingers to his tail and down to his toes. He groaned louder, curling in and clutching his head to his knees. He was definitely not in a good position right now. Way too vulnerable. Why had he tried to move again?

               Kyungsoo was pretty shocked he was still able to make coherent thoughts as he kicked his nightstand until his phone fell off the edge of it. He scooped it up quickly and dialed. He heard a phone ringing from somewhere in the house. “Kyungsoo?” He heard Junmyeon ask groggily, obviously confused. “Why the heck are you calling me?”

               “Junmyeon,” Kyungsoo hadn’t meant to make that come out as a moan but he apparently wasn’t in control of his vocal cords anymore. “I… I – my heat – my heat, it’s started,” he gasped. He heard the line go dead and feet promptly racing down the steps. He glanced up weakly when the door was flung open only to see Junmyeon quickly cover his nose and close it again.

               “I don’t know if I can go in there, Soo,” the older cat huffed from the other side of the door.

               “Please,” Kyungsoo groaned, rolling onto his stomach. “P-Please… just… I need water – or food, or somethi- everything hurts,” he whined, holding his head again. The hardwood floor felt good against his damp forehead, and if he swiveled his hips just right the carpet rubbed nicely against his hardening cock. “I feel like I’m dying,” he moaned out, not even sure if Junmyeon was still there. It was a moment later that the door opened and closed again and Kyungsoo saw a few water bottles and a package of crackers sitting by his door. He dragged himself over and downed one of the waters, then another. “I’m gonna need more water,” he called to the door as he started in on the third. His throat was just so _dry_.

               “Kyungsoo?” He heard a pleasant voice coo. He glanced up from his refuge on the floor to see a smiling Yixing. The cat was wringing his own hands together, looking nervous but still trying to smile at the agonized cat on the ground. “Do you want me to get you anyone? Someone to help you? Or do you just want more food and water?”

               Kyungsoo thought about it for a moment. Yeah, he was hard as hell and had the vague thought of mating in the back of his head, but at that very second all he wanted was for his body to stop burning and his mouth to start producing some saliva again. “Just water right now,” He sighed. Yixing was gone and back in a flash with a dozen more waters he dropped on the ground before slamming the door shut.

               Kyungsoo was just swallowing his sixth water bottle when he heard the scuffle outside. He blinked, dazed, wondering when people had started yelling, and pressed his ear to the door to hear better.

               “… doesn’t want you right now, so you’re not going in there!” That was Junmyeon’s voice.

               “That’s the whole reason we’re here though!” Chanyeol fired back.

               “We aren’t going to do anything Kyungsoo doesn’t want,” Yixing said gently.

               He suddenly heard a loud crash and something like glass shattering that made him jump out of his skin. His heartrate sped up and his breathing got heavier as he backed away from the door – terrified. “Chanyeol!” That was Baekhyun’s hiss, sounding through the door even though Kyungsoo had scooted himself over to the bed. Another bang sounded before the house fell silent. Kyungsoo continued staring at the door, wide eyed, hair standing on end, for several more seconds. Suddenly, his door was thrown open and quickly shut again. Minseok ran over to him, scooping him up and holding him on the bed in his lap. “Don’t worry,” Minseok mumbled into his hair. “It’s just the alpha hormones – everyone is kinda freaking out right now.” Kyungsoo wasn’t completely sure why Minseok had come in – he was an alpha too wasn’t he? Somehow the older must have known Kyungsoo could hear the fighting, and he was thankful for the Somali hybrid since he now had something to hold onto.

               The door opened several minutes later, Minseok still petting over his ears as Kyungsoo breathed heavily in his arms. “We calmed Chanyeol down,” Yixing reported. Kyungsoo never thought he’d see a scowl on the black haired cat’s face – but his normally fond smile was pulled down at the corners. “He’s getting really antsy.”

               “He’s probably never been around an omega in heat,” Minseok hummed, his fingers never stopping their ministrations through Kyungsoo’s hair. “It’s understandable I suppose – the first time smelling one can cause you to go pretty crazy.”

               “What happened?” Kyungsoo croaked out, his throat still dry and his voice not completely working.

               “He just got mad we wouldn’t let him in here,” Yixing explained calmly. “He attacked Junmyeon – threw him against the wall and then tried scratching Baekhyun and I when we grabbed him. That was probably all the noise you heard – Junmyeon broke a lamp and then Chanyeol kinda went down hard when we tackled him.”

               “Is Junmyeon okay?” Kyungsoo asked frantically, trying to lurch out of Minseok’s arms who kept him in place. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if Junmyeon had gotten hurt trying to protect Kyungsoo.

               “He’s fine,” Yixing shushed, walking over and kneeling next to Kyungsoo to calm his nerves. “He just hit his shoulder – there was no harm done.” Kyungsoo deflated and hid his face in Minseok’s chest, feeling like a kid with how everyone was treating him. He felt stupid. All of this over his dumb heat? “Don’t worry about anything, you hear me?” Kyungsoo peaked out at Yixing who was smiling softly at him. “You just tell us what you want and we’ll make sure you’re taken care of.” Kyungsoo’s heart ached at how wonderful Yixing was – the other cat would have made the perfect mate with how gentle and caring he was. All of these people were wonderful. He didn’t deserve all his attention and protection.

               “I wanna be left alone for a bit,” Kyungsoo decided, feeling overwhelmed. Yixing nodded solemnly and stood. Minseok kissed the crown of his head before helping lay him on his side before also leaving.

               “We’ll bring you some more water in a few minutes,” Minseok promised before shutting the door.

               Kyungsoo closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. He could make it through this. He could make it through this easier than any of his other heats because he had people to actually help him this time. He could do this.

               Kyungsoo brought his knees to his pounding skull.

               No, no he could not. He still barely knew these people. He was still a virgin. He still had no idea what he was doing. He was also definitely beginning to hyperventilate and needed to focus on his breathing again.

               Kyungsoo sighed out a long breath and heard the door open and close in the background of his mind.

               Kyungsoo had never fallen asleep in the middle of his heats. It was one of the most painful things about it – the never ending wakefulness. Yet, somehow, the next time he opened his eyes hours had gone by. He recognized immediately that the water bottles and food had been moved to his bedside table, his pajama bottoms and t-shirt had been changed and the sheets on his bed had been swapped. He glanced around, wondering who would have been sane enough to do all of that. _They probably got the landlady to do the dirty work again,_ Kyungsoo thought vaguely since the guys definitely wouldn’t have been able to strip him naked without something going wrong.

               When he tried to raise himself up again he was instantly hit with a wave of dizziness and nausea, and immediately fell back into his sheets, groaning loudly. As he became more awake he remembered all his little problems – the sweat, the racing heart, the torturous ache, and his dick that had been hard since he woke up earlier. Kyungsoo sighed and pulled himself out of his pajama pants, fisting his cock roughly. This was how he always managed to get through his heats – by himself – so he could do it again for a bit until he figured out what he wanted.

               He hadn’t really noticed how loud he was being, his eyes clenched closed and his back arching as he neared his climax, until he heard the door opening and glanced over to see Junmyeon looking worried and then embarrassed. “Sorry!” The older cat squeaked. “I thought you were in pain,” he quickly shut the door again. Kyungsoo couldn’t even feel embarrassed at that second as he chased his climax.

               A few hours later and Kyungsoo was sick of his own hands and fingers. He was curled up on his side glaring at his dick. Like, what the fuck? Why did it hate him? Like chill out for _five goddamn minutes I sweat to fucking God-_

               “Kyungsoo?” He raised his head at the knock on his door. He would finish being angry at his dick later.

               “Y-Yeah?” he called out.

               “Are you okay? You haven’t asked for anything in a long time,” Yixing sounded worried.

               “I… I-I fell asleep for quite a while,” Kyungsoo reported. “I’ll pr-probably need more water soon though,” He groaned, his face blushed brightly. “And can you-you… can you bring me… lube or something?” He shoved his face into his sheets. “My dick is starting to hurt,” he grumbled. He thought he could heard someone snickering outside the door, and Yixing mumbled ‘the poor baby’ before the sound of feet were moving away from his door.

               It seemed like ages later to Kyungsoo, who couldn’t seem to find a comfortable position and was flailing on his bed frantically, for Yixing to come back with an arm full of water and a generous bottle of lube to set on his bedside table. The older cat placed his hand on Kyungsoo’s forehead, which made the younger flinch at the sudden contact. “Sorry,” he mumbled before feeling the Main Coon’s head again. “You’re so hot,” Yixing hummed. “Luhan never gets this warm.” His eyebrows were strung together in worry. “Do you normally get like this?”

               Kyungsoo nodded moodily. “My-my… my doctors told me mine are just r-really bad,” He stuttered, his entire body trembling so he had a difficult time keeping his voice in line.

               “Wow,” Yixing shook his head. “I can’t believe you go through this a couple times a year.

               Kyungsoo tried to huff out a good-natured laugh but a moan was ripped from his throat instead. “It kinda fucking sucks,” he said as he flung his arm over his eyes. He felt uncomfortable in his own skin.

               “Kyungsoo,” Yixing perched on the side of his bed, reaching over to pat Kyungsoo’s leg comfortingly. “I think it’s time you ask for some help.”

               Kyungsoo bit his lip, staring at the older before nodding slowly. “You’re right,” he whispered. “I know… I know you’re right… But I-I… I’m just so scared,” He admitted, covering his face again. “I don’t know if I ca-can handle th-this.”

               “We’ll take care of you,” Yixing promised, leaning down to kiss Kyungsoo’s forehead like Minseok had done. “Do you want help now, or no?” Yixing prompted.

               Kyungsoo stared at his ceiling, tears of frustrating pricking his eyes. He wailed in frustration, flipping over onto his stomach to bury his face in his pillows. Yixing sat calmly next to him, still looking worried, but allowing the other hybrid a moment to gather his thoughts. Slowly, Kyungsoo nodded.

               “Can you vocalize what you want?” Yixing asked, rubbing Kyungsoo’s leg again to try to ease his embarrassment and nerves. “We all need you to be honest and vocal and tell us everything you need and want.”

               “I want you to ask the guys to come help me,” Kyungsoo mumbled out.

               “Which guys?” Yixing asked.

               Kyungsoo paused, looking down at his mattress – anywhere but at Yixing. The older cat was just being so nice to him, so adult and parental like – Kyungsoo just felt like he was a little kid in his eyes. “Jongdae, Baekhyun and… and Chanyeol?”

               “Is that a question or a statement?” Yixing asked with a raised eyebrow. Kyungsoo nearly groaned at how humiliated Yixing was making him feel, voicing his desires – but, he knew he had to get comfortable with this.

               “I-I… I,” Kyungsoo stuttered. “I would… I would like you to get Jongdae, Baekhyun and Chanyeol to help me with my heat.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nearly 8k of pure smut.
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoy!

Kyungsoo couldn’t stand the waiting.

               He flipped this way and that – unable to decide if he wanted to lay on his stomach, or his back, or his side, or if he fucking wanted to hang upside down off the edge of his bed. He just wanted the alphas to come in and make him feel better – but it’d been nearly twenty minutes since Yixing said he would go get them. Kyungsoo was sure the older hybrids were laying down rules for the three, which he appreciated, but damn he really just needed someone to come cuddle the shit out of him. Or fuck him. To be honest he wasn’t totally sure which. And the fact that his brain was beginning to muddle and swirl more and more by the second wasn’t helping him to figure out anything.

               When the door opened he was surprised to see Kai standing awkwardly in the doorway. The alpha had a cloth over the bottom half of his face and was obviously trying to breathe through his mouth as he moved closer to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo quickly backed up away from the other – he hadn’t asked for Kai. “Shh,” Kai shushed him, his voice quiet. “I’m just here to help you upstairs,” his voice calmed Kyungsoo – which, he wasn’t sure if that was the omega in him submitting to an alpha, or if he just had never realize how melodious Kai’s voice was before. The alpha tried to help Kyungsoo onto his unsteady feet, but quickly realized the omega was basically a limp noodle at the second, so scooped him up into his arms bridal style.

               Kyungsoo hated being lifted.

               He hated it with a passion.

               But in that moment he buried his face in Kai’s neck and inhaled the scent of alpha deeply as he carried Kyungsoo up the steps. He couldn’t believe how intoxicatingly good the other smelled, and he was tempted to lick a strip up the bronzed neck, but didn’t get a chance before he was being placed on a very comfortable mattress. He heard himself whimper as Kai tried to place him down, unable to extract his arms from around his neck. Kyungsoo felt so overwhelmed all of a sudden – his alpha was pulling away from him, his alpha didn’t want him – and wailed in agony when his fingers were finally pried off. He immediately flipped onto his stomach to bury his face in the mattress – screaming.

               “Why is he doing that?” Chanyeol yelled.

               “He’s probably just overwhelmed,” Yixing explained, rushing over to Kyungsoo who immediately latched himself onto the alpha. Yixing looked down into his eyes – his pupils so huge the black took up most of his brown iris. “He’s getting into the part of his heat where he needs an alpha’s presence to feel safe,” Yixing mumbled, running a hand over Kyungsoo’s hair as the younger purred and pressed his nose into the Chinese cat’s chest. “He probably won’t be very coherent anymore,” Yixing sighed. “So you guys have to be careful with him – make sure you’re still always asking him if something is okay, and if anything hurts and-”

               “We’ll make sure he’s safe, Yixing,” Baekhyun assured.

               Kyungsoo started whining instantly when Yixing tried to retract himself from the omega – why was this alpha trying to leave too? His claws came out, digging into Yixing’s chest, begging to keep him there, making the older wince and hiss in pain. “Kyungsoo, let go, baby,” Jongdae cooed, reaching over and taking Kyungsoo’s hand in his, sitting down next to the omega. Kyungsoo looked over at Jongdae, his attention quickly pulled away from Yixing, so he could tackle the other hybrid. The Calico laughed slightly as Kyungsoo rubbed his face all over his neck and collarbones – obviously scenting him, trying to claim him.

               “We’ll be right downstairs if you guys need anything,” Yixing mumbled to them. “Please just take care of him.” Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Jongdae all nodded before they were left alone at the click of the door closing.

               “So,” Chanyeol clapped his hands together. “Whose fucking him first?”

               “You’re disgusting,” Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “Are you forgetting he’s a virgin?” the Himalayan sighed and walked over to sit beside Kyungsoo on his other side, running his hands through the younger’s hair and down over his back and tail. The omega, quickly discovering there was another alpha, turned around to begin rubbing against him instead.

               “Yeah dude, you’re not getting him first,” Jongdae said simply to Chanyeol.

               “You guys are taking this too seriously,” Chanyeol sighed. “But fine, you guys can have him – it’s obvious how much you two like him anyways.”

               “How can you not?” Baekhyun asked, grinning and giggling at Kyungsoo who was attempting to get inside of Baekhyun’s sweatshirt to be able to smell more like him. “He’s adorable – even when he’s not high on his pheromones.”

               “Not gay,” Chanyeol pointed at himself.

               “Another reason you aren’t to be trusted having him first,” Jongdae said. “You probably have no idea how to have sex with another guy.”

               “I think I get the jist,” Chanyeol shrugged. “But hey, I’m not arguing with you guys – you two can have him first. I’ll be here to help when he runs you both dry.” Baekhyun glanced over at Jongdae, his eyebrow raising slightly. While the two of them had gotten to know each other and become good friends between hanging out and being roommates – neither of them was too sure how much they could trust Chanyeol. Sure, the guy was fun to play video games with or go out shopping with, but he was definitely the only person in the house treating this situation solely as a job to get Kyungsoo pregnant. He also was suddenly acting unnaturally cold considering he was the one who went on a rampage and tried to knock down the omega’s door to get at him that morning.

               “Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun cooed, smiling down at the omega who was trying to climb onto his lap. “Hun, I want to talk to you for a minute.”

               “Why?” Kyungsoo whined, quite obviously not knowing what he was saying anymore.

               “What would you like us to do?” Baekhyun decided to ask.

               “ _Touch me_ ,” Kyungsoo moaned out, a demanding tinge to his tone.

               “ _Who_ would you like to touch you?” Jongdae prompted.

               “I don’t care,” Kyungsoo whined. “Someone – anyone, just please,” he hung his head, suddenly looking like he was about to cry. Baekhyun quickly kissed at both of his cheeks.

               “No crying, baby,” He smiled at Kyungsoo and nudged their foreheads together. “We just want to know exactly what you want.”

               “I don’t know what I want,” Kyungsoo admitting, his frustration making tears slip from his eyes and roll down his cheeks. “I feel like I’m about to explode.” Baekhyun shushed the hybrid comfortingly, bringing him close so the omega could still sniff at his neck and his alpha scent. Baekhyun glanced over at Jongdae who shrugged – unsure.

               “Have either of you been with an omega?” Chanyeol asked, raising an eyebrow from where he had sat on the ground. Baekhyun shook his head, glancing over to see Jongdae doing the same. “Shoulda guessed,” Chanyeol sighed. “Omegas don’t _want_ choice when they’re in heat – it’s a time when their animal instincts take over and they want a mate to make decisions for them. Your questions are probably what are overwhelming him.”

               “How would you know?” Baekhyun asked, turning to him. “You probably haven’t been with one either, seeing that you freaked the fuck out when you smelled him.” The Himalayan had to admit, he had been pretty close to doing the same, but had prior knowledge of the scent from one of his neighbors being an omega.

               “My best friend is an omega,” Chanyeol shrugged. “She explained shit to me before I came here.”

               “We’re still going to make sure he’s comfortable with everything,” Jongdae snapped.

               “He’s an adult, stop treating him like he’s some fragile little kid,” Chaneyol fired back. “And if you two don’t do something soon he’s gonna start freaking out again and I’m gonna have to step in.”

               Baekhyun hugged Kyungsoo close, “No, Chanyeol, you aren’t touching him right now.” The Himalayan feared that the tall Main Coon wasn’t completely sane from the scent yelling at his instincts to mate the omega at all cost.

               Chanyeol shrugged, trying to appear casual, “Fine, then you two better start soon.”

               Jongdae and Baekhyun whispered quietly between themselves for a few minutes, making Kyungsoo get antsy and start clawing at them, beginning for attention. “Okay, Kyungsooie,” Jongdae smiled at the omega, pulling him off Baekhyun’s lap and into his own. The omega immediately straddled the alpha, wrapping his arms around his neck and slowly grinding down onto the other’s lap. “How about some kisses,” Jongdae suggested, leaning up to kiss Kyungsoo’s neck. The omega squealed in delight, leaning in immediately to capture the alpha’s lips in his own.

               The two made out furiously for some time, Kyungsoo continuing to swivel his hips on Jongdae’s lap as the alpha licked into his mouth and ran his hands up and down the omega’s sides. Kyungsoo gasped when Jongdae grabbed the base of his tail, tugging slightly. Kyungsoo moaned, tilting his head back to allow the alpha easier access to suck a hickey onto his neck possessively. “Mark me, alpha,” Kyungsoo whined as Jongdae bit into his skin. A dull purple was beginning to bloom under his sharp canines. Jongdae slid his hands underneath Kyungsoo’s light t-shirt, stroking over his nipples before pulling it fully over his head. Kyungsoo was breathing raggedly now; his torso flushed a dusty pink, and his tail swishing back and forth in agitation.

               “Better?” Jongdae asked, but didn’t get a response. Instead he got Kyungsoo attacking his mouth again, biting at his lips to allow entry before immediately backing off when the alpha growled. The omega bowed his head, his instincts telling him to obey his alpha. “No biting,” Jongdae scolded but kissed Kyungsoo again, making the smaller excited as he licked into his mouth. Kyungsoo shifted so their cocks were lined up, though clothed, and he moaned as he ground them together. Jongdae reached down, gripping Kyungsoo through his pajama bottoms. “Damn,” he mumbled against Kyungsoo’s mouth. “Kitty is very excited,” he laughed.

               “Alpha, please,” Kyungsoo whined, grinding his hips down harder.

               “I think Baekhyun wants a turn though,” Jongdae cooed, allowing the omega to be pulled off his lap again. Kyungsoo was quickly pushed down onto the mattress by firm, strong hands. He looked up at the familiar, smiling face.

               “Can I kiss you now?” Baekhyun asked sweetly. Kyungsoo moaned in answer, reaching out with grabby hands to the alpha hovering above him. Baekhyun didn’t need to be asked twice. Baekhyun leaned down to ravish Kyungsoo’s mouth, pulling loud gasps and mewls from the hybrid. Kyungsoo reached around, tugging on Baekhyun’s sweatshirt, nearly ripping his claws through it before the alpha pulled back and pulled it off. Kyungsoo’s eyes fell to half-mast as he stared at Baekhyun’s naked torso, slowly reaching out to run his palm over his stomach. “Like what you see?” Baekhyun laughed.

               “Mm,” Kyungsoo hummed, sitting up to lick over his abs. Baekhyun groaned slightly before pushing Kyungsoo back down. He kissed over his neck, leaving Jongdae’s hickey alone, and moving to lave over his nipples, biting and sucking at the nubs until the omega was screeching and arching beneath him. He continued moving down until he could bite at Kyungsoo’s stomach, kneading the flesh there between his teeth. The omega moaned, twitching involuntarily and flinching away slightly each time the alpha bit into his skin. Baekhyun pulled away, looking happy with the bruise that was beginning to form under the omega’s navel, and resumed his mapping of the smaller’s body.

               “Can I take these off?” the Himalayan hybrid asked, hooking his fingers beneath the waistband of Kyungsoo’s bottoms. The omega quickly lifted his hips off the mattress without a verbal response, helping the alpha kick off the pajama bottoms, and leaving him fully naked under all the alpha’s stares.

               “Fuck,” Chanyeol groaned, getting a glare from Jongdae and Baekhyun.

               “Thought you weren’t gay,” Jongdae pointed out.

               “I’m not but even I can’t ignore how powerful his scent is, and it just hit full force when you stripped him,” Chanyeol groaned, covering his mouth and nose with his hands.

               Baekhyun quickly turned his smile back to Kyungsoo who was wriggling beneath him. “Aren’t you adorable,” Baekhyun cooed, reaching to pinch at the omega’s thick thighs, making the smaller kick at him slightly. “Hey, no kicking,” Baekhyun scolded. Kyungsoo pouted slightly but it was quickly kissed away by the Himalayan who soon moved to kiss over his torso again. Baekhyun slowly reached between them to grip Kyungsoo’s cock in his fist, making the omega gasp loudly. Baekhyun watched his reaction, slowly beginning to pump the member, continuing based off the gasps and moans ripped from Kyungsoo’s lips. “Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun cooed, not stopping his ministrations. “I’m going to take you in my mouth, is that okay?” The omega didn’t answer, just continued groaning and panting at the pleasure coursing through his veins. Baekhyun smirked, taking that as an okay, and leaned down to engulf the head of Kyungsoo’s dick.

               The scream Kyungsoo let out was enough for the alpha to back off immediately, thinking he did something wrong. “No!” Kyungsoo gasped. “Keep going! Ple-please don’t... don’t stop. I-I-I need,” he babbled until Jongdae leaned over, capturing his lips to silence his words.

               “You’re okay,” The Calico murmured gently.

               Baekhyun breathed slowly for a moment before leaning back down to take Kyungsoo in again. This time he was prepared for the sensitive reaction the omega gave, clenching down on the smaller’s hips to keep him from bucking up or arching his back. Kyungsoo’s cries were quickly muffled by Jongdae’s lips over his, and his sounds quickly turned into moans again. Baekhyun bobbed gently over his length, easily able to swallow him down completely into his throat so his nose was nestled against his base. Kyungsoo’s back arched, his body attempting to get completely into the warmth of Baekhyun’s mouth, but the Himalayan kept his hips planted firmly as he continued to slide up and down.

               Kyungsoo gave no warning as he suddenly came, his load already shooting down Baekhyun’s throat by the time he pulled away from Jongdae to cry out. Baekhyun swallowed around his length until Kyungsoo was finished, trembling beneath him. Baekhyun pulled back, wiping at the corners of his mouth, and giggled at the blissed out expression on Kyungsoo’s face. “Awe,” Baekhyun grinned. “He’s so cute,” He leaned down to kiss at Kyungsoo’s cheeks again. “That should keep him sated for at least a couple minutes,” Baekhyun said and sat up on the mattress. He could already see Kyungsoo’s dick getting hard again, though.

               “Just blowing him isn’t going to satiate him,” Chanyeol huffed from where he was sitting against the wall. Baekhyun raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly to himself at the fact that the Main Coon was half hard in his jeans, the denim pressing up slightly.

               “Yeah, mister expert?” Jongdae turned to the other alpha.

               “He’s in heat,” Chanyeol reminded them. “His body wants to conceive – so that’s how you’re going to satiate him, duh.” Chanyeol rolled his eyes.

               Baekhyun decided to ignore the other and reach across to the bedside table where they’d stashed rags. He stood and stepped out of the room to wet it with cold water, before walking back and brushing over Kyungsoo’s forehead. The hybrid hissed at him, not liking the cold water, but eventually let Baekhyun clean him of the sweat that gathered on his skin. Baekhyun also noticed the puddle of slick that was growing underneath the omega, and reminded himself that they should start changing the sheets every once in a while to keep it from getting too sticky.

               “How’re you feeling, Soo?” Baekhyun asked, smiling down at the omega who was beginning to lose the dazed look in his eye.

               “I’m okay,” Kyungsoo murmured back.

               “Are you starting to feel warm again?” Jongdae asked, reaching across to feel at Kyungsoo’s forehead like Yixing had told them to do. “Damn, he’s still burning up,” Jongdae said in surprise. Kyungsoo groaned and turned onto his side away from them, holding his head.

               “Everything hurts,” he whined, drawing out the last word before falling into an incoherent mumbling to himself. Jongdae reached over and turned Kyungsoo back over to look at him.

               “Here, I’ll try something this time,” the Calico grinned, his kitten-like mouth turned up at the corners. Baekhyun moved over to allow Jongdae more room. The other alpha pulled off his own shirt and moved in between Kyungsoo’s spread legs. Jongdae leaned down to kiss Kyungsoo again, trailing his hands down the smaller’s legs. Kyungsoo gasped and his body shuddered all the way to the tip of his tail when Jongdae slowly circled his hole with a single finger. “Damn,” Jongdae mumbled. “He’s really wet.”

               “He’s been in heat for a while,” Baekhyun commented. “Junmyeon said it probably hit last night.”

               “No wonder he’s so strung out,” Jongdae whispered, pressing slightly at the omega with his middle finger. Kyungsoo released a toe curling, guttural moan when the digit finally breached the first ring of muscles. Jongdae smiled to himself, leaning down to kiss at Kyungsoo’s neck again, darkening the bruise he left there as he slowly pumped the single finger in and out. The omega continued releasing stuttering moans as he went, slowly forming words.

               “Ah, ah,” Kyungsoo groaned. “Pl-please… please m-more.”

               Jongdae couldn’t deny him that, so slid out the first digit to replace it with two. This made it a lot easier to pull out moans from the wrecked boy beneath him as he twisted and scissored his fingers. The Main Coon screamed when he pressed into the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him. “Found it,” Jongdae announced happily, seeing Baekhyun snort out a laugh next to him. Jongdae vaguely wondered just how loud Kyungsoo was actually being, since he was pornographically loud to the half deaf cat, the neighbors were probably hearing his moans next door.

               Jongdae continued pumping his fingers, but sat back so Baekhyun could get access to Kyungsoo’s mouth. The omega was whimpering, tears behind his eyes, when the Himalayan scooted up to cup his face in his hands. Kyungsoo reached up, begging to wind his arms around Baekhyun’s neck, so the alpha let him. He let the omega pull him down into a searing kiss that was much more tongue and teeth than lips, and he let the omega cry out and moan into his mouth as Jongdae continued. Baekhyun gripped his hands tightly when Kyungsoo’s arms fell back against the mattress, shaking from the effort of trying to keep them up. Baekhyun smiled at him and twined their fingers together. Kyungsoo suddenly held his fingers in a death grip as Jongdae slid in a third finger. “You’re doing great, Soo,” Baekhyun purred. He still wasn’t completely sure just how far the omega had gone. He’d said he was a virgin – but nowadays, he had no idea what that meant. He wasn’t sure if Kyungsoo had ever done even this with another person before, so tried to be encouraging to make the omega as comfortable as possible.

               Baekhyun pulled back in surprise when Kyungsoo suddenly bit down harshly on his bottom lip and then tilted his head back in a silent cry. Baekhyun licked his lip, tasting blood pooling on the skin there, and glanced back at Jongdae who had retracted his fingers. Instead he had hiked Kyungsoo’s hips up to be able to eat him out. Jongdae was eager as he licked up the slick that had covered the cleft of Kyungsoo’s ass, and moaned himself as he breached the omega’s ring of muscles with his tongue. Baekhyun continued licking at his lips as he watched, his eyes blown wide. The powerful scent of the omega’s pheromones came from the slick his body produced – the Himalayan could only imagine how it tasted. “I wanna try,” Baekhyun whined, shoving Jongdae’s shoulder slightly. The other cat lifted his chin, glaring at him.

               “Wait your turn,” He said sternly before going back to work. Kyungsoo had seemed to have found his voice and was moaning louder than ever – crying out loudly as Jongdae fucked him open with his tongue. Baekhyun pouted at the other alpha before shoving him again, getting a flash of claws in retaliation.

               “Will you two stop being children?” Chanyeol growled from the other side of the room.

               “He’s hogging him though,” Baekhyun whined, turning toward the Main Coon.

               “It’s your fault you didn’t think of this,” Jongdae hummed. Baekhyun shoved him again before backing off, crossing his arms and pressing out his still bleeding lip in a pout.

               Jongdae kneaded at the round globes of Kyungsoo’s ass as he continued eating him out, pulling out stuttered groans and shouts as he sought to lick into him further. Jongdae had never found licking out another guy very fun – but the intoxicating scent that came with the slick that the omega was pumping out in waves definitely made it more enjoyable. Finally, once the omega was completely pliant under his tongue, he made one last long lick from his hole up to his dick before pulling back. Kyungsoo’s eyes were shut comfortably and he was completely relaxed into the mattress. Besides how rock hard he was, Jongdae would have guessed he was completely satiated. “Are you finished?” Baekhyun asked, suddenly hopping up and kneading at the other alpha’s shoulder.

               “Yeah, yeah,” Jongdae purred, running his hands up the omega’s soft stomach and pulling little, blissed out whimpers from him.

               “Wow,” Baekhyun commented. “I didn’t think he’d calm down that much.”

               “I guess I just have a magic tongue,” Jongdae winked.

               “Are you two about done messing around?” Chanyeol asked, looking like he was about to stand.

               “Sit,” Baekhyun order, pointing a finger at the taller. “We’re not done, no.” Chanyeol grumbled before sitting again his arms crossed against his broad chest. “We’ve barely even started,” he grinned, looking back at Kyungsoo. “Kyungsooie,” he cooed and rubbed at the smaller’s chest. “How are you?” Baekhyun asked, remembering Yixing reminding them over and over to make sure they were talking to the omega, even if he couldn’t give completely coherent responses.

               “Mm,” Kyungsoo hummed out, cracking open an eye to look over at Baekhyun. “I’m good,” He croaked out, his voice slowly being lost from how much he was screaming. Baekhyun giggled at that and ran his fingers through the Main Coon’s dark hair.

               “Do you wanna try going all the way?” Baekhyun purred, continuing to pet the omega who was turning to putty even more under his fingers.

               “Oh come on,” Chanyeol huffed, getting a glare from Jongdae to ‘shut up.’ “You guys are being pathetic.”

               “Fuck off,” Jongdae growled at him. Sure, he wished they weren’t going so slowly either, but he knew there were at least three alphas downstairs who would be pissed if they pushed the omega too far. The Calico was glad for Baekhyun – the Himalayan didn’t seem to be minding the glacial pace they were moving that had his own dick softening over time, and was much more comforting to the omega.

               “Yeah,” Kyungsoo mumbled out, turning Jongdae’s attention back to him. “I wanna try,” Kyungsoo still had the audacity to blush, his cheeks turning an attractive shade of pink.

               Since Kyungsoo seemed to be able to think for himself after being so blissed out, Baekhyun decided to give him the choice, “Who would you want?”

               Kyungsoo’s eyes widened a fraction and Baekhyun could see his chest beginning to rise and fall frantically. “I-I-I… I don’t – I don’t,” He stuttered out. The alpha quickly moved to soothe him, petting his ears and kissing his cheek. “I don’t know,” Kyungsoo ground out, clenching his eyes shut.

               “That’s okay,” Baekhyun assured. “If you don’t want to make the decision you don’t have too.” Kyungsoo breathed out a sigh of relief, relaxing back into the mattress. Baekhyun looked over at Jongdae, unsure of what to do.

               “You go,” Jongdae said, waving at him and standing from the bed. “You’re way more gentle than I am.” Baekhyun gaped at him slightly, figuring they were going to argue about it because of their instincts, so he was surprised the other alpha so willingly gave the opportunity to him. Baekhyun swallowed nervously and glanced between the other alphas and the omega who had begun whining underneath him. “Would you want us to leave?” Jongdae asked, raising his eyebrow.

               “No,” Baekhyun said quickly, laughing to lighten the mood. “I just feel weird being watched – I feel like you guys are gonna judge me on my skills or something.”

               “We probably will,” Chanyeol snickered, getting a smack on his head from Jongdae.

               Baekhyun hummed before turning back to Kyungsoo, giving the omega his full attention. He cupped Kyungsoo’s face in his hand and leaned down to kiss him. The omega immediately arched his back, begging for Baekhyun to touch him, so the alpha slid his hands down over his sides. Kyungsoo whined, trying to grab at Baekhyun’s shoulders to bring him closer. Baekhyun hummed out a giggle before slipping into the space between Kyungsoo’s spread legs. He reached down, running a finger over his hole and feeling a fresh wave of slick spill out. He held Kyungsoo’s eye contact as he brought his hand to his lips, tasting the omega, making the smaller moan and tilt his head back in embarrassment. Baekhyun laughed before bringing his hand down to press two fingers in. “Jongdae did a pretty good job opening you up,” Baekhyun purred, still allowing his fingers to pump and scissor Kyungsoo open.

               “Thanks,” Jongdae chirped from where he’d sat beside Chanyeol.

               Kyungsoo groaned, arching, when Baekhyun brushed up against his prostate. Baekhyun hummed in contentment at finding the little bundle of nerves before retracting his fingers and moving to stand off the bed. Kyungsoo immediately grew panicked, reaching out and grabbing at Baekhyun to keep him down. “Shh,” Baekhyun whispered, petting Kyungsoo’s head. “One second,” He sighed as he unbuttoned his jeans and slid them and his boxers down at once.

               “Well you’re a bit bigger than your height suggests,” Chanyeol laughed. Baekhyun glared at him. “Hey! That was a compliment!” Baekhyun flipped him off before taking his position between Kyungsoo’s legs again.

               “Alpha,” Kyungsoo drawled out, arching his back for Baekhyun. The Himalayan rubbed over the omega’s thighs, spreading them even more before him, and took Kyungsoo’s member in his palm, pumping him slowly for a few moments. “Please,” Kyungsoo moaned out. “Pl-please, please fuck me,” Kyungsoo groaned, hooking his calves behind Baekhyun’s back to trap him there.

               “Alright,” Baekhyun purred, leaning down to nuzzle at Kyungsoo’s chin as he lined up. With how much slick the omega was producing, he was easily able to push past the first ring of muscles, but was quickly stopped by all of the muscles suddenly clenching down. “Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun groaned out, wincing. “Baby, you gotta relax,” the alpha said, rubbing over the smaller’s legs and hips, kneading circles into his skin until he finally relaxed, allowing Baekhyun to slip in further.

               He took his time, watching Kyungsoo’s facial expressions as he slid in. The omega’s eyes were blown wide, and his mouth dropped open, but stayed silent. When Baekhyun was full seated, his hip bones pressing against the omega’s backside, Kyungsoo let out a long, drawn out moan. Baekhyun brushed over his cheek with the back of his hand, halting his movements to let the smaller get used to the feeling. Kyungsoo was almost unbearably tight around Baekhyun, who wasn’t sure whether the omega was still just tense, or he was always going to be this tight. Baekhyun licked his lips where he could taste the faint lingering of metal from the previously bleeding split, and slowly gyrated his hips against Kyungsoo. The Main Coon immediately cried out, throwing his head back. Baekhyun groaned, hanging his head slightly, when the smaller’s muscles clenched again – he was beginning to fear his dick wasn’t going to be able to come back out. But, after another few moments, Kyungsoo relaxed again enough for Baekhyun to pull out halfway before pushing back in.

               After a while Baekhyun built up a slow rhythm, dragging against Kyungsoo’s walls that were still tight around him, and beginning to moan himself as the pleasure began to build. He leaned forward when he heard Kyungsoo begin to mumble. “What?” He asked. “You need to speak up, Soo.”

               “Faster,” the omega groaned, his nails digging into Baekhyun’s shoulders. He brought his arms up to wind around the blonde’s neck and bury in his soft locks. “H-Harder, pl-please,” Kyungsoo trembled beneath him, his legs shaking where they were held around his waist.

               Baekhyun grinned at him, leaning down to kiss at the omega’s cheeks before capturing his lips in a messy kiss as he sped up. His hips snapped forward, building up a faster, more brutal pace, making the omega stutter out loud moans. Without warning, Kyungsoo suddenly clamped down on him again, making Baekhyun groan and have to shove through the tightening walls, and the omega was releasing his second orgasm onto his stomach. Baekhyun only had a moment to be impressed by the fact that even after he was dry, his cock was immediately hard again – oh, the magic of heats.

               Baekhyun continued slamming into the smaller, focusing solely on the heat that was building in his gut. He was close, and his hips began stuttering erratically as he neared his climax. Baekhyun quickly took Kyungsoo’s member in his fist, trying to pump in time with his thrusts, to make the omega come one more time. Kyungsoo threw his head back, screaming as he came again, his walls clenching enough to make Baekhyun groan, painting the smaller’s walls white.

               Baekhyun held himself up on his slightly shaking forearms, trying to get his breathing under control. Kyungsoo was absolutely wrecked beneath him, his dark hard plastered to his forehead, and his chest heaving with his panting. His erection had seemed to finally go down, for the time being, and his entire body was trembling. Baekhyun moved to pull out of the smaller but was quickly stopped by surprisingly strong legs gripping tighter around him. The alpha glanced at the omega in concern, but Kyungsoo was holding out his arms with grabby hands. “Stay,” the omega mumbled. Baekhyun really couldn’t deny the adorable omega anything, so shifted so they were both laying on their sides with the alpha’s softening member still inside him.

               “Awe, aren’t you too cute,” Jongdae purred from where the bed dipped and he was climbing on. Kyungsoo was purring loudly as he nuzzled into Baekhyun’s chest, smiling to himself. “I’m here when you’re ready again, Soo,” Jongdae said as he sat up against the pillows, looking down at the two wound around each other.

               “Thank god,” Baekhyun huffed. “I don’t know how mates can handle their omegas by themselves,” Baekhyun admitted. “I’m already beat.”

               “Awe, come on, you’re still young, you could probably get it up again,” Jongdae laughed, poking the other alpha in the forehead.

               “Yeah, sure, but not as fast as Kyungsoo is able to,” Baekhyun said, glancing down to where the omega was beginning to harden already again. “And he’s tight as hell,” Baekhyun said, squinting back up at Jongdae. “I thought he was gonna suffocate my dick.”

               “Well, he doesn’t seem to want to let it go,” Jongdae snickered, waving at the fact that Kyungsoo was still trying to keep Baekhyun inside of him, along with the cum that was dripping out and staining the sheets beneath them.

  


               It was hours later that Chanyeol finally began protesting. The Main Coon stood angrily next to the bed where Kyungsoo was laying on top of Jongdae, pressing his hips down onto the alpha’s oversensitive cock. “You two are worn out, can I please step in now?” the alpha ground out, his teeth clenching over the word ‘please.’ The two smaller alphas had refused to let Chanyeol touch Kyungsoo, insisting that they could handle him. But after ripping dozens of orgasms out of the omega, and having multiple themselves, they were exhausted. Jongdae could feel his cock softening even as Kyungsoo frantically tried to fuck himself back onto it, whining and trying to chase his climax.

               “Fine,” Baekhyun sighed at the Main Coon.

               “Baekhyun!” Jongdae protested from beside his friend, cleaning off his fingers that had been constantly sticky with slick.

               “Come on, Dae, I’m tired,” Baekhyun sighed. “Kyungsoo is insatiable at the moment, and Chanyeol still has his full energy. It'll be fine, and I'll stay right here,” he turned a glare to Chanyeol. “You better not try anything funny with him.”

               Chanyeol threw his hands up in the air, “What do you people think I’m going to do? I’m here for the same thing you guys are! I’m not gonna hurt him or something, why do you guys think I’m such a bad guy?” Jongdae and Baekhyun exchanged looks. “Is it cause I’m straight?” He asked in frustration. “Cause I’m not gonna have emotions over this coupling? You two aren’t either!”

               “Says who?” Jongdae fired back.

               “Well not both of you are gonna be able to mate the kid,” Chanyeol waved a hand at them.

               “We’re still both attracted to him at least,” Baekhyun countered. “So we both wanted him to enjoy it just as much as we did.”

               “Oh, so you’re worried I’ll just take and not give?” Chanyeol asked, raising an eyebrow. “Ya know, you guys are trying so hard to be nice to him and everything – but are you forgetting he asked for all _three_ of us? Yixing said he asked specifically for me too! So you aren’t respecting his wishes.”

               Baekhyun opened his mouth to retort, but realized the Main Coon was right – Yixing had told them the omega had asked for the three of them, by name, and Chanyeol was included in that despire. Baekhyun still pursed his lips in worry, crossing his arms. He didn’t have any reason _not_ to trust the tall hybrid – he hadn’t done anything to hurt Kyungsoo, he hadn’t even touched him even after his freak out that morning that made them all a bit hesitant to let him near the omega. He had sat quietly and calmly in the corner of the room, watching Baekhyun and Jongdae fuck the coherency out of Kyungsoo – and Chanyeol did nothing. He just waited. “I guess you’re right,” Baekhyun said after a moment. “We have been unfair – there’s no reason we shouldn’t trust you.”

               “Besides the fact that he got violent this morning over Kyungsoo’s smell,” Jongdae hissed, finally sitting and pulling his oversensitive member out of Kyungsoo’s fluttering hole, making the omega whine and scratch at his chest, begging for him to put it back in. Jongdae ignored him – he was too worn out to continue.

               “But, he _has_ sat in the room completely fine – and it must smell to high heavens in here,” Baekhyun pointed out.

               “It was just the first time for me smelling a boy omega,” Chanyeol huffed. “You guys looked strung out this morning too, it wasn’t just me.” Chanyeol glanced between them, “But if you guys seriously don’t trust me even after me sitting here watching the three of you have sex then you guys have some serious issues – cause trust me, that wasn’t fucking easy.”

               Baekhyun tilted his head, looking over at Jongdae where the alpha was still holding Kyungsoo possessively. The omega was still kneading at his chest, begging for attention, but Jongdae was glaring at Chanyeol. “Jongdae,” Baekhyun mumbled. “It’ll be fine.” Jongdae looked over at him, huffing, before retracting Kyungsoo’s arms from around his neck and laying him back down on the mattress. Kyungsoo immediately began whining, arching and twisting in on himself, whimpering quietly. Jongdae stood, his legs shaking slightly, and sighed in relief as he cracked his legs and shoulders.

               “Fine, I’m gonna go get something to eat,” the Calico grumbled as he pulled on his boxers and a sweatshirt. Baekhyun watched the other go before glancing over at Chanyeol, then Kyungsoo.

               “Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun purred, turning to the omega with a smile. “Chanyeolie is going to join us, is that okay?”

               The Main Coon let out a moan and nodded enthusiastically, reaching out and grabbing Baekhyun’s hands that were trailing over Kyungsoo’s stomach. “Please,” the omega mumbled. Baekhyun glanced back over to Chanyeol who was pulling off his sweatshirt and jeans, climbing onto the bed once he was fully stripped. Baekhyun’s eyes widened a smidge as he took in Chanyeol, before looking up at the taller who was smirking.

               “Want something, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol purred out, his purr deep and coming from his chest. Baekhyun just couldn’t believe the size difference between the two Main Coons as Chanyeol loomed over Kyungsoo, leaning down to kiss him harshly. Baekhyun couldn’t believe they were the same species.

               Kyungsoo reacted excitedly, immediately burying his hands in Chanyeol’s hair and moaning open-mouthed into Chanyeol’s kisses that had him already shuddering and leaking beneath him. Chanyeol gripped his hips possessively, smirking into the kisses and pulling Kyungsoo’s hips flush against his own, making the smaller squeal in delight. Chanyeol suddenly gripped Kyungsoo’s tail, tugging slightly at the base, making the Main Coon shudder suddenly and groan in orgasm. Kyungsoo whimpered quietly and continued gripping Chanyeol as the larger stroked his cock through his daze. Baekhyun pursed his lips slightly – he couldn’t deny how obvious it was that Kyungsoo was attracted to Chanyeol. Even when he was high on pheromones, the omega stared at Chanyeol with bright eyes, and a sparkle of attraction deep in his irises. Baekhyun looked away sadly.

               “Wow, you’re still so wet,” Chanyeol chuckled as he roughly pressed two fingers into Kyungsoo, making the smaller press down on them in want. “Those two at least stretched you out pretty well,” Chanyeol purred again. “Let’s see if you can handle something a bit bigger.”

               “Maybe you should stretch him more,” Baekhyun snapped at him.

               “You guys literally have been fucking him for like, three hours, I think he’s as stretched as he can be,” Chanyeol rolled his eyes.

               “Well, you’re a lot bigger than us,” Baekhyun pointed out, eying Chanyeol’s monster dick. Like what the fuck, how was that guy hiding that in his pants?

               “Underestimating yourself?” Chanyeol snickered. “But fine,” He shrugged and continued pumping out two, then three fingers. Kyungsoo began blabbering, begging Chanyeol to fuck him, begging him to stretch him more, begging him to _stop fingering him and just get on with it_. The omega could feel tears of frustration beginning to sting his eyes. “Fine, fine,” Chanyeol chuckled at the omega’s begging words. Chanyeol looked up when Baekhyun threw a bottle of lube at him. “What?” He questioned, raising an eyebrow. “The boy produces enough of this stuff – I don’t think I need this,” he shrugged, tossing the bottle back at the smaller alpha. Baekhyun just huffed, standing to put the bottle away and grab his own boxers to put on. He clenched his jaw together as he watched Chanyeol line up with Kyungsoo’s entrance. The Himalayan turned away as he pulled on his sweatshirt, not feeling like watching Chanyeol and Kyungsoo.

               He whipped back around at the scream that was ripped from Kyungsoo. Baekhyun’s eyes widened, seeing Kyungsoo digging his claws into Chanyeol’s shoulders in pain – not pleasure. “Chanyeol! Chanyeol stop!” Baekhyun gasped, rushing over to the bed and grabbing Chanyeol’s shoulder. “You’re hurting him!”

               “Shut up,” Chanyeol grunted, shoving Baekhyun away with one long arm. “I’m barely halfway in, he’s just not used to it yet,” He muttered as he continued trying to slide into Kyungsoo’s heat. Kyungsoo screamed again, making Baekhyun flinched slightly before grabbing Chanyeol’s arm again.              

               “Stop!” He gasped. He saw that Kyungsoo’s member had gone soft, which was something that had barely happened over the past few hours, even when he had multiple orgasms in a row. “Chanyeol seriously!”

               “He’s just being a girl,” Chanyeol rolled his eyes.

               “Chanyeol!” Baekhyun shouted, digging his claws into the other alpha’s arm. Chanyeol yelled in pain, pushing Baekhyun off again.

               “Quit it!” Chanyeol hissed.

               “You’re hurting him!” Baekhyun yelled back.

               Chanyeol looked down at Kyungsoo whose cheeks were covered in tears, his eyes blotchy and red and his chest rising and falling frantically. Chanyeol groaned slightly but reluctantly pulled out, Kyungsoo squealing again and falling back against the bed. “He’s just being a wimp,” Chanyeol muttered, glaring over at Baekhyun. “He woulda been fine if he had relaxed.”

               “It doesn’t matter,” Baekhyun snapped. “We’re here to take care of him – not hurt him.”

               “Is everything okay?” Jongdae asked, opening the door and peeking inside, looking like he'd foregone going down to get good and instead going to swap into some fresh clothes. “I could hearing screaming from my room.”

               “Kyungsoo was being a baby and Baekhyun freaked out,” Chanyeol rolled his eyes. “Fetch me the lube and I’ll try again,” he waved at the Calico.

               “What?” Jongdae blinked, closing the door behind him. “What happened?”

               “Chanyeol was hurting Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun hissed. “And he wouldn’t stop.”

               “You’re overreacting,” Chanyeol countered.

               “I am not!” Baekhyun shouted.

               “Please stop fighting.”

               The three alphas turned to blink in confusion at Kyungsoo who had turned onto his side and brought his knees up to his chest, his eyes drooping sleepily. “Please stop fighting,” he whimpered again. Baekhyun quickly moved to Kyungsoo, bundling up the smaller in his arms.

               “Are you okay?” Baekhyun asked quietly.

               “I’m fine,” Kyungsoo assured, swallowing thickly. He was still burning up and shaking in Baekhyun’s arms. “I think I just got surprised,” Kyungsoo mumbled, burying his red face in the alpha’s chest. “I didn't mean to make you guys worried.”

               “Well, Chanyeol shouldn’t have done anything that hurt you,” Baekhyun reassured.

               “It didn’t hurt,” Kyungsoo said quickly. “I just wasn’t expecting it,” He groaned. “I just felt so full – it was surprising.” Baekhyun glanced over at Chanyeol who was smirking smugly. “I wanna continue with him though,” Kyungsoo said, the dazed look returning to his eyes as he licked his lips and looked over at the other Main Coon.

               “Come here,” Chanyeol cooed, opening his arms for the omega to climb into. “See? You guys have nothing to worry about,” Chanyeol grinned, petting Kyungsoo’s ears as the smaller purred and nuzzled against Chanyeol’s chest. Chanyeol looked over at Baekhyun, “I think you need to go eat something, or get some rest,” he looked at Jongdae. “Both of you do.” Jongdae nodded in agreement and held out a hand to Baekhyun who hesitated, still staring at where Kyungsoo was scenting Chanyeol’s neck.

               “Fine,” He sighed and stood, making his way to the door with Jongdae. “But if I hear _anything_ I’m coming back up here.”

               “I wouldn’t expect anything else,” Chanyeol laughed.

               Baekhyun trudged down the stairs behind Jongdae, the sudden exhaustion hitting his core and he groaned as he waddled down the steps. His dick was still oversensitive where it pressed against his boxers, and he suddenly felt ready to pass out he was so out of energy. The others were right – he definitely needed food. The two alphas slid into the kitchen where Minseok and Yixing were sitting at the table.

               “How’s everything going?” Minseok piped up, setting down his coffee.

               “Fine,” Baekhyun mumbled.

               “Chanyeol took over,” Jongdae sighed, tugging his clean sweatshirt over his hands to make sweater paws. He snuggled down into one of the chairs next to the other two and brought his knees to his chest. “I think I could sleep for days.”

               “And this is only day one,” Yixing snickered, glancing over at the clock that announced it was a little past ten o’clock at night. “Heats can last up to six days if the omega isn’t satisfied,” he giggled into his own drink at the two alpha’s faces.

               “We can’t keep this up for six days,” Baekhyun whined, sitting down with a bowl of fruit.

               “I’ve had to go through years of heats with Luhan,” Yixing shrugged. “And I’m only one person – you’re dead tired afterward, but you make it through.” Yixing patted them both on the shoulders before standing up and heading up the stairs – most likely turning in for the night. Jongdae and Baekhyun both turned to Minseok who was reading a book as he drank his coffee – as usual.

               “What about you?” Jongdae chirped. “Why don’t you come help?”

               “I don’t do casual sex,” Minseok said simply without looking up from his novel.

               “Then why are you all here?” Baekhyun whined. “Why is it up to just three of us when the government got eight to help out?”

               Minseok shrugged, “You could always ask the twins, but you three were the only ones who really seemed interested. The government officials didn’t really ask us whether the rest of the us would be compliant to participate, so sorry, but none of us are.” Baekhyun and Jongade both groaned but let the older hybrid stand and wander off to his room without another comment.

               “Well, I think I’m gonna take a nap,” Jongdae yawned, stretching his arms over his head. “Chanyeol can probably handle Kyungsoo for a few hours, right?” Baekhyun shrugged halfheartedly and looked down at the bowl of apple slices he’d made himself. “Are you okay, Baek?” Baekhyun looked up, blinking at Jongdae and nodding. “You look upset.”

               “No, no,” Baekhyun waved him off, putting a smile back on his face. “I’m totally fine – just exhausted, like you. I’ll probably try to nap too for a bit after I eat,” He explained, grinning at his friend. Jongdae nodded, still looking unsure, as he trudged back up the stairs. Baekhyun sighed, chewing on his snack before also standing and sidling upstairs. He pretended not to hear the sounds of the bed slamming against the wall of the room next door, and that he couldn’t hear Kyungsoo’s wrecked moans. Baekhyun clenched his eyes shut and pulled his pillow over his ears. He tried to turn off his brain, and ignore the fact that the adorable omega he’d fallen for was being fucked by some other alpha, but he couldn’t seem to fall asleep, no matter how hard he tried. Baekhyun groaned and turned over onto his stomach, scrunching his eyes shut harder and trying to doze as best he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY I'M THE WORST AT WRITING SMUT.  
> I just can't write sex that doesn't mean anything.  
> So sorry if this got sappy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another two update day because #yolo  
> but also this one is REALLY short and stems directly from the previous chapter so it was really easy to write quickly.  
> Hope you all enjoy!  
> There should be only one more chapter after this one:)

The alphas had quickly figured out that Kyungsoo had a bit of a thing for cock warming.

               The omega’s heat was just beginning its fifth day and even Chanyeol had lost his confident, cocky smirk and just looked absolutely beat. Jongdae was complaining that he felt like his dick was going to fall off, and Baekhyun’s legs felt like jelly whenever he tried to stand up – yet, Kyungsoo was still insatiable. But, on the fourth day the three of them figured out Kyungsoo’s favorite activity in bed.

               Chanyeol was the one who noticed. After he had come down the omega’s throat while Jongdae fucked into him from behind, he had tried to pull his softening member out of the boy’s mouth, but claws on his hips had stopped him. He had furrowed his brow, staring down at the omega who suckled lightly on the tip, refusing to let it slip out from between his lips. Chanyeol pointed it out to the other two alphas when Kyungsoo had passed out for a rare nap.

               “I guess that makes sense,” Jongdae shrugged. “He never seems to want us to pull out of him – and he’s trapped us there a couple of times now.” Baekhyun nodded in agreement.

               So, to save themselves their energy and their sanity, they discovered simply letting Kyungsoo nestle between their legs with their cocks in his mouth, or letting their dicks sit inside him for an hour at a time, calmed the omega and had him purring like a motorboat. It was Baekhyun’s turn currently. He was spooned up against Kyungsoo’s back, his soft dick lying heavily in the omega’s hole, and Kyungsoo was purring loudly as he snuggled up against Baekhyun. Chanyeol had pulled out his phone and was browsing the internet, and Jongdae had fallen asleep for a nap about twenty minutes before. Baekhyun had let his eyes slip closed for a bit, but he found he wasn’t able to doze so easily like the Calico. Kyungsoo would move against him every once in a while, wriggling his hips, and if Baekhyun wasn’t completely drained it would be sexy as hell and making him hard – but he could barely get it up after the past few days.

               “Looks like the kid is asleep,” Chanyeol pointed out. Baekhyun blinked and looked down at Kyungsoo who was dead to the world, his eyelids fluttering and his mouth open, panting out tiny mewls every few seconds. “Don’t pull out,” Chanyeol stopped him when he noticed Baekhyun beginning to move. “I think that’s what’s allowing him to relax so much.” Baekhyun sighed but nodded, agreeing to let his dick be used as some sort of comforting device, and just tightened his arms around the smaller’s waist.

               “Anything interesting happening online?” Baekhyun asked, nodding at Chanyeol’s phone.

               “Nah,” Chanyeol shook his head. “Everything is just shit clickbait nowadays. I’m texting my friends and family right now – did you realize Christmas is in four days?” Baekhyun stared at him in awe – no, no he had not realized that. Time seemed to move differently in the room they had locked themselves in. Chanyeol sighed and tossed his phone onto the carpet, maneuvering himself to be able to lie down next to Jongdae.

               “Are you both just gonna nap?” Baekhyun hissed.

               “Why not?” Chanyeol chuckled. “You should try to get some rest too, ya know. You don’t have to be awake and taking care of him every second.” Baekhyun scowled slightly and just looked down at Kyungsoo again, running his fingers through the boy’s dark locks. “You really like him… don’t you?” Baekhyun blinked in surprise, staring at Chanyeol. “Kyungsoo, I mean – you really like him,” Chanyeol stated it as a fact this time.

               Baekhyun shrugged, trying to play it off, “He’s cute, sure,” Baekhyun nodded.

               Chanyeol snickered, “You like him a lot more than just thinking he’s cute.”

               “How would you know?” Baekhyun scoffed at him.

               “ _Jongdae_ just likes him in the sense that he thinks the kid is cute – but you, you actually like him,” Chanyeol explained, smiling fondly at Kyungsoo who was beginning to whine in Baekhyun’s arms, twitching slightly from his dream. “You should tell him how you feel when this whole thing is over.”

               “I dunno,” Baekhyun sighed, nuzzling his nose into the smaller’s nape. “I think he likes someone else.”

               “Who?” Chanyeol asked, surprised.

               “You?” Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “It’s so obvious he likes you best.”

               “Why would you say that?” Chanyeol questioned.

               “The way he looks at you,” Baekhyun mumbled. “Even since before his heat hit, he always looked at you with those big eyes of his… he just looked so in love with you – and even now, he always is asking for you even if Jongdae and I are the ones around.”

               “I think you’re underestimating him,” Chanyeol hummed. “I think he’s more fascinated by me than actually in love with me.”

               “Explain,” Baekhyun demanded.

               “I’m another Main Coon,” Chanyeol shrugged. “He said he’d never really met any other Main Coon’s before. If you’d been paying attention, you’d also have noticed he’d been a little obsessed with Yixing’s mate Luhan – he was always asking about him, and I think Yixing eventually gave him his number so the two could text. I think he’s more just excited to have met someone like him.” Baekhyun couldn’t say he noticed what Chanyeol was saying. “And maybe he asks for me during his heat for the same reason – his instincts are telling him to make a baby, and most people want to do that with someone whose like themselves, and is the same species as them,” Chanyeol pointed out. “So, stop beating yourself down. Give yourself some credit – you’re a really good looking guy-”

               “Gee, thanks,” Baekhyun snorted. “That means _so_ much coming from a straight guy,” his words dripped with sarcasm.

               “Hey, I’m trying to compliment you, so shut the fuck up,” Chanyeol pointed a finger at him in scolding. “I was _saying_ you’re a really good looking dude – you take care of him really well, and your dick is way more impressive than your stature suggests it would be-”

               “I’m not _that_ short,” Baekhyun whined. He was sick of the two alphas constantly commenting on the fact that he was smaller than them.

               “Shh,” Chanyeol pointing at him again, shutting Baekhyun up. “He’d be lucky to have a guy like you.”

               “I just don’t think I’m his type,” Baekhyun said honestly. “I’m… I dunno, I’m not necessarily a very standard alpha – I’m not that big,” he grumbled. “And my coloring makes me look way more feminine, and I don’t even know if I’d be able to protect him, and I doubt he’d ever like me like that, and-”

               “Damn you talk a lot,” Chanyeol yawned, turning onto his back. “I don’t think any harm could come from just telling him – if he doesn’t like you, you never have to see him again after this whole thing is over.” Baekhyun’s stomach tightened at that. The thought of never seeing Kyungsoo again made his entire body ache. Damn, he was already in too deep.

 

               Kyungsoo’s heat broke the next afternoon, thank the Lord, after Baekhyun pulled out of him, his member finally stayed soft. By this time even the omega looked drained, his eyes puffy and bruised and his hair greasy and sticky from sweat. He was also coherent enough to begin being bossy. “I need a shower,” he demanded half an hour after the last round. He put up his arms. “Someone carry me.”

               “Fuck no,” Chanyeol stood up, pulling his shirt on angrily. “If the kid is coherent enough to be a little bitch, then we’re done here.” The Main Coon huffed, raking his hair out of his eyes and stomping out of the room. The guy hadn’t had much sleep that week and his mood was definitely turning sour.

               “Come’un, Soo,” Baekhyun cooed, standing and letting the omega wrap his arms around his neck.

               “Can you handle him yourself?” Jongdae asked with a yawn.

               Baekhyun nodded and carried the whining Kyungsoo to the shower. “My ass hurts,” he grumbled. “And my back – my shoulders are _killing_ me, and my lower back too. Did I not bathe during it at all? I feel disgusting,” Kyungsoo babbled, still slightly dazed and groggy from his heat. Baekhyun just hummed along with him, not having the effort to actually answer him. Baekhyun stepped into the shower with the omega once the water was good and hot, letting them both sit down in the tub portion rather than standing.

               Kyungsoo purred loudly as Baekhyun scrubbed through his hair three times because no, they hadn’t had him shower because the omega just kept sweating and getting disgusting every five seconds. Baekhyun rubbed him down with soap before rinsing him off and allowing him some time to wash his own hair. Kyungsoo watched as he soaped up his own arms and chest, his eyes big, but his lips pressed into a line. “What is it?” Baekhyun asked fondly, smiling slightly.

               “Nothing,” Kyungsoo said, looking away. “I think it’s over though,” he sighed in relief, rubbing at his face. “My other friend whose an omega told me he barely ever remembers his heats, now I kinda wish I was like him,” The omega blushed brightly, going red all the way up to his ear tips. “It was kinda humiliating.”

               Baekhyun giggled, tugging Kyungsoo in between his legs so the smaller’s back was against his chest. He kissed the boy’s cheek and ran his hands through his hair and over his sensitive ears. “Don’t worry about it – none of us think any less of you. We all know things you said and did were because of your heat,” Baekhyun explained, his face falling into a sad smile. Of course he knew the only reason Kyungsoo wanted to have sex with him was because of the heat – all those kisses and cuddles afterward were also because he just needed his alpha around.

               Kyungsoo just nodded and purred as Baekhyun kneaded into his shoulders and down his back, feeling the knots that had developed over the past few days. The omega decided they were all done in the shower after his massage and they both stood and dried off with fresh towels. Baekhyun went back to his room, glancing over his shoulder to see Kyungsoo pattering off down the steps to his own room on the first floor, and sighed as he went and got a clean sweater and jeans on. By the time he was downstairs the omega was surrounded by alphas sniffing at him.

               “Do you think it’s completely done?” Junmyeon asked unsurely.

               “Yeah, I’m pretty sure,” Kyungsoo nodded, blushing and hugging himself under the scrutiny of so many alphas. He still felt naked, like he had been for nearly a week, even in his fresh joggers and flannel shirt. He couldn’t look Chanyeol or Jongdae in the eye.

               “Why are you guys all suffocating him?” Baekhyun laughed, patting the twins on the shoulders as he walked over to the circle. “Give the guy a break.” Baekhyun smiled, looking at Kyungsoo who also seemed to be refusing to look at him. The Main Coon was just so shy with them sometimes. He thought it might get better after his heat – but it seems to just get worse.

               “What happens now?” Sehun asked suddenly.

               “Well we told the government officials when his heat started, and Yixing just went to call them to tell them it ended – so they’ll probably be by in the next few days,” Minseok explained.

               “So what do we do until then?” Sehun asked, raising an eyebrow.

               “They said they’ll actually be here this evening,” Yixing piped up, moving into the living room and slipping his phone back into his pocket. “They said they’ll come and run some tests on Kyungsoo to see if he conceived or not.”  
                “You can find out this early?” Chanyeol asked in surprise.

               “Apparently,” Yixing shrugged.

               Kyungsoo was looking terrified from where he perched on the couch, his eyes blown wide and his jaw hanging open. He was going to find out if he was pregnant _today_? Kyungsoo brought his hand up to his mouth, biting at his nails nervously. He wasn’t ready for this. It seemed like this whole event he constantly felt unsure – he hadn’t felt ready when his heat hit, he’d barely felt ready to lose his virginity, and he sure as hell wasn’t ready to find out if he was going to be giving birth to a kid or not. He didn’t want to be a dad – he didn’t want any of this.

               Without warning Kyungsoo stood up and fled to his bedroom, locking the door behind him very similarly to when he had run from his impending heat a few weeks before. The alphas stared after him, none of them going after him – knowing exactly why he ran. “The poor kid,” Minseok mumbled, staring at the closed door. “I feel bad; he’s not ready to be a father.” The other seven nodded glumly in agreement.

               It was only a short time later that they heard the knock at the door and opened it to reveal a familiar, older hybrid dressed in a police uniform. The cat nodded at them in greeting, “Hello,” He said simply. “I’m here to see Kyungsoo.” Junmyeon swallowed nervously but stepped aside to allow the other cat in and showed him to Kyungsoo’s room. The officer could feel the heat of the cat’s eyes on him and when he glanced around he saw how worried and slightly angry they all were. Well damn. Did they all actually learn to like each other? When he had left, he was sure they would have been at each other’s throats the entire time.

               “Kyungsoo,” The official said, knocking sharply on the door. “Come on out.”

               The door clicked open and the omega peeked out shyly. Kyungsoo looked miserable as he fully opened the door, and he looked so tiny as he curled in on himself. Baekhyun was about to run over to hug the poor boy to make him feel better, but the man was already signaling for Kyungsoo to follow him upstairs.

               The pregnancy test wasn’t anything different than any other pregnancy test. It looked like the guy probably had just picked it up from a drug store on his way over. Kyungsoo stared at the box – one line for negative, two lines for positive. It seemed simple enough.

               With shaking hands he pulled the little stick out of the box and stared at it.

               He wasn’t ready for this result at all.

 

               “I’m so worried about him,” Baekhyun grumbled, pressing his face into Jongdae’s leg. “We should all be there for him – not some weird ass old hybrid guy,” the Himalayan huffed angrily, calmed only by the Calico’s fingers in his hair.

               “We’re all worried about him,” Yixing assured, sighing and looking toward the stairs again. “They’ve been up there a long time.”

               “He’s probably too scared to do the test,” Sehun pointed out. “I would be pretty scared if I was in his shoes – if you’re pregnant then you’ve gotta take care of some brat, if you’re not you’ve let down your entire race. Which is worse?” They all hummed gloomily and went back to staring at the ground or pacing a hole into the floor.

               They all turned immediately to the sound of feet on the stairs. Baekhyun jumped to his feet and gasped when he saw Kyungsoo standing at the bottom, his eyes red and cheeks tear stained. “Kyungsoo,” he whispered, stepping forward. The Main Coon just shook his head, staring down at the floor. “What’s wrong?” Baekhyun asked, racing over, and putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. Kyungsoo just shook his head again and handed Baekhyun the pregnancy test. Baekhyun squinted at it for a moment before it sunk it.

               Kyungsoo was pregnant.

               And they had no idea which one of them was the dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun DUNNNNN


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE FINAL CHAPTER AHHHH

“Jae!” Kyungsoo yelled.

               A little boy slammed out of the house, giggling as he raced toward the field. “Come on! Come on!” He squealed as he turned back to his dad who was standing in the doorway to the farmhouse, looking exasperated. “I wanna go see the cow!”

               “Chanyeol isn’t back from the store yet, Jae!” Kyungsoo groaned, gripping the doorframe as he balanced himself on wobbly feet, another hand on his protruding belly. Why the hell he had let himself get pregnant a second time was beyond the small omega, but here he was, expecting twins for Jaemin to play with. His first baby had grown way too quickly – already nearly six years old and getting ready to go off to school. Kyungsoo, when he found out he had a son, had constantly prayed the little boy would be an alpha – and it seemed like the excitable little boy was definitely going to present as one. It would make his life so much easier, being able to go through schooling and then to college, and he’ll never have to be concerned about settling down and having kids at way too young of an age. “We have to wait,” Kyungsoo insisted, stepping down out of the house and putting out his hand for his son to take. The boy pouted but took his father’s hand anyway.

               “Why’d Chan go to the store?” Jae asked, his wide eyes sparkling. Kyungsoo shrugged, petting over the boy’s ears that were the prettiest mixture of black and white; though, he was really due for a haircut soon.

               “He’s getting us dinner,” Kyungsoo explained. “Didn’t you want chicken?” Jae perked up at that, nodding excitedly.

               “Why can’t I go see the cow now though?” Jae whined, turning and pointing to the field beyond the apple orchard. “She’s right over there! I know how to get there all by myself – Chan showed me every day this week!”

               Kyungsoo laughed, “She’s also four hundred pounds and could squish you.” Jae crossed his arms, puffing out his chest.

               “Nuh huh, I’m big now,” He insisted. “I’m gonna be bigger than you soon, Papa!”

               “Yeah, I’d love to see that day come,” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, patting Jaemin on the top of his head and shooing him back into the house. “Go play with Jin or something.”

               “Jin is boring,” Jae whined. “She can’t even talk yet!”

               “Babies can be fun to play with if you know how,” Kyungsoo laughed, leading his son into the living room where the baby girl was sleeping. “When she wakes up you could always try to read one of your books to her.”  
               “She won’t even understand me though,” Jae countered.

               “I started reading to you when you were still in my tummy,” Kyungsoo giggled, rubbing his hand over his stomach. “Just like I do for the twins now – it’s why you’re able to read already as such a little boy.” Jaemin considered this for some time before pulling himself onto the couch next to the sleep Main Coon kitten and watching her wriggle in her sleep. Kyungsoo smiled fondly at him before slipping back into the farmhouse’s kitchen where he was washing the vegetables Chanyeol had brought in that morning.

               “Kyungsoo,” the omega turned to the purr of his name and smiled at the pretty omega girl standing against the doorframe.

               “You look much more well rested,” Kyungsoo cooed, walking over to brush the petite girl’s hair out of her eyes. “Was your nap good?”

               “Excellent,” She yawned, glancing back over at the sleeping kitten and Jae. “Did Jin sleep too?”

               “Yeah, I gave her the bottle and she passed right out,” Kyungsoo nodded. “Jae is getting restless in this house though – he keeps wanting to go and see the cow and the goats, but I don’t know if I can get over there or not,” He sighed, looking down at the massive stomach that was sticking out from under his shirt. He hated it. “I wish you people had, I dunno, cable? Or something? To keep him busy,” Kyungsoo said pointedly.

               “Chan is a bit old fashion,” the omega giggled into her hand. “He said he doesn’t want to have a farm with a bunch of electronics.”

               “Well, he’s an idiot,” Kyungsoo huffed. “I can’t believe you married him, Hana.”

               “He’s a good guy,” she laughed, punching his arm.

               “You’re way too pretty, and much too nice for him,” Kyungsoo grinned at her. They both turned their heads to look to the front of the house upon hearing a car door slam. “Sounds like the boys are home,” Kyungsoo sighed and went back to preparing dinner. He could hear the banging of feet from throughout the house and groaned when he heard the cheerful calls.

               “Kyungsooie!”

               The omega sighed and prepared to be smothered; rightfully so since he was quickly hugged from behind and his neck covered in kisses, a purring hybrid grinning into his shoulder. “Did ya miss us?” The cat purred. Kyungsoo glanced over his shoulder to see mottled ears nuzzling into his back.

               “You guys were only gone for like two hours – why would I have missed you?” Kyungsoo huffed.

               “Well I missed you,” Jongdae said, perking up and tightening his embrace around the smaller. “So I figured you’d miss me too,” The alpha cooed, leaning in to press a wet kiss to the omega’s cheek. Kyungsoo quickly wiped the back of his hand over his face, narrowing his eyes at the peppy Calico cat.

               “Where’s your boyfriend?” Kyungsoo asked, glancing toward the front door again. “He was supposed to be helping me make a pie.”

               “Oh!” Jongdae’s ears perked up. “I’ll go get him!” The Calico sped away, a skip in his step. Kyungsoo couldn’t help smiling to himself, shaking his head slightly at the older hybrid who had been full of energy and optimism ever since he decided to actually settle down and call someone his partner.

               “Hey, Soo,” Chanyeol greeted as he walked in toting several heavy grocery bags. He set them down on the table. “Where would you like these?” The Main Coon asked, tilting his head.

               “Mmm, the fridge, and the pantry in the hallway has a bunch of space,” Kyungsoo instructed, pointing the knife he was using around where he intended. Chanyeol nodded and immediately obeyed, putting the groceries away in the proper spots.

               “Hey, sorry – let me just bring in some groceries and then I’ll come help with the pie,” Minseok called as he set a few bags down and then raced out to get more. Kyungsoo watched the Somali as he brought in what looked like the last of the groceries and sidled up next to the omega. “Have you started it yet?”

               “I cut up the apples,” Kyungsoo said, pointing to the bowl he’d put them in. “I wasn’t totally sure on the measurements for the coating though.” Minseok nodded before moving around him to grab different spices and sugars to add to the mix. “Where’d Jongdae run off to?” Kyungsoo questioned.

               “I think Hana grabbed him and is making him fix something,” Minseok snickered. Kyungsoo couldn’t help smiling too – the boys were all pushovers when it came to the one female of the group. “He’ll probably whine at me later about it though,” the Somali hummed as he worked.

               “You love it though,” Kyungsoo laughed. “His whining is part of his charm.”

               “I guess you’re right on that one,” Minseok chuckled.

               “I think everything is away,” Chanyeol declared, rubbing at his forehead.

               “Can you go talk to Jae?” Kyungsoo asked, turning around to look at the taller. “He’s been nagging me to go into the fields because _someone_ showed him the animals.” Chanyeol grinned a toothy smile at him, but nodded and headed out into the living room. Kyungsoo watched as the tall hybrid picked up his sleeping daughter, kissing both her chubby cheeks lovingly before kneeling down to chat with an excited Jaemin. The boy flailed his arms around as he spoke a mile a minute. Kyungsoo couldn’t help smiling sadly at the pair as Chanyeol nodded along with whatever the little boy was jabbering about. The omega couldn’t help seeing the similar curve to their tails, the similar patterns of their hair, and even the same almond shaped eyes that scrunched together identically when they smiled. Jae loved his ‘Uncle Chan’ – and it would be a long time before Kyungsoo finally explained to him why he looked so much like him.

               “Where’s my fiancé?” Kyungsoo suddenly asked, looking back over at Minseok who was humming a tune to himself, his tail swaying back and forth happily as he prepared his pie. “I thought he was with you guys.”

               “Oh, he was,” Minseok nodded. “Dunno where he ran off to, but we brought him home safely, don’t worry.” Kyungsoo sighed, rolling his eyes to high heaven and tilting his neck back. His soon-to-be husband could be such a child. “Was he gonna do something when we got back?” Minseok asked.

               “He was _supposed to_ fix our car that he fucking _broke_ on the drive up here,” Kyungsoo growled, chopping the vegetables a bit more angrily. “I’m gonna go check to see if he’s out there,” the omega decided, setting down his sharp knife before he cut off his fingers. Kyungsoo waddled out of the house and over to the detached garage that was big enough to hold several cars and the tractors Chanyeol needed to tend the fields with. His feet were fucking _killing_ him and his head hurt and he wanted to go sit down, and he was carrying this mother fucker’s _babies_ so if he wasn’t fixing the car, then so help him-

               Kyungsoo sighed in agitation as he punched in the number to open the garage door. Sure, Chanyeol refused to get a TV for Jae to be entertained by, but had a fancy keypad used to lock up the cars. He pushed open the side door when it beeped, telling him his PIN was correct, and he headed in. Surprisingly, he actually saw skinny legs peeking out from underneath his Jeep.

               “Wow, you’re actually fixing it?” Kyungsoo asked in awe.

               He heard the bang of his fiancé’s head hitting the underside of their car in surprise, then the painful “fuck!” before the cat slid out from where he had been working. “Of course I’m fixing it,” Baekhyun grumbled, rubbing at his blonde head that was now stained with motor oil. Kyungsoo giggled, putting his hands over his mouth as the Himalayan stood up, brushing the dust off his shirt. The alpha made his way over to his fiancé, pouting at him. “What’s so funny?”

               “You got a little somethin’,” Kyungsoo pointed to his own head to show Baekhyun where he had a long stripe of black painted into his hair. Kyungsoo laughed as the cat rubbed at his head, wincing.

               “I think I gave myself a bump,” Baekhyun whined. “Never scare a man whose under a car – those things hurt!”

               “It’s your own fault you have to fix it,” Kyungsoo pointed out, sticking his tongue out and squealing when Baekhyun immediately reached out to tickle at his stomach. Kyungsoo grabbed his hands shoving them back into his own space, but the alpha was purring, nuzzling his nose into his fiancé’s jaw. Kyungsoo smiled as Baekhyun wrapped an arm around his waist and laid the other hand protectively over his stomach. Baekhyun had been obsessed with touching Kyungsoo’s baby bump since it appeared, insisting that his other one hadn’t even belonged to him – so he had to savor this one as much as he could, knowing Kyungsoo would never wanna have another kid. Kyungsoo had also insisted that even though Jae wasn’t technically his, Baekhyun had still been the one who fussed over his baby bump the first time.

               It had been obvious the baby wasn’t Baekhyun’s the moment he was born. Although the nine of them stayed in contact all throughout Kyungsoo’s pregnancy, and even after, Baekhyun had been the one at his side when he went into labour. And then the doctors had announced that the little boy born was a Main Coon – a _purebred_ Main Coon. Baekhyun’s face had fallen even as the doctor handed him the child to hold. Kyungsoo had gripped his at-the-time-boyfriend’s hand like his life depended on it, sobbing. “I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo had cried, burying his face in his hands after the doctors had left them. He felt like it was his fault. It was his fault the child was Chanyeol’s and not Baekhyun’s.

               “Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun had mumbled into his hair as he held the tiny baby boy in his arms. “He’s beautiful,” the alpha said honestly. “I don’t care if he’s not mine – he’s yours, and I love anything that’s yours.” Kyungsoo had cried happy tears then, overwhelmingly happy that his boyfriend would stay with him even though he had given birth to another man’s child.

               “I’m so excited,” Baekhyun said now, grinning down at the bump that was much bigger than Jaemin’s had been. “Can you imagine _two_ little babies running around?”

               “Between you and Jae, I have a good idea,” Kyungsoo snickered, getting a halfhearted slap to his shoulder from Baekhyun who immediately started protesting. “Dinner will be in the next half hour so finish up and come inside, okay?” Kyungsoo asked, standing on his tiptoes to kiss Baekhyun. His fiancé grinned, kissing him lightly back before pulling away and kissing his cheek quickly.

               “Yeah, I’m almost done anyways – I’ll be in in just a bit!” Baekhyun promised, jogging back over to the car.

               Kyungsoo sighed but headed back into the house, taking his position at the stove once again to finish the stir fry they had decided on for dinner. “Papa?” Kyungsoo looked down at his son tugging on the hem of his shirt. “Are Uncle Yixing and Luhan coming today?” Kyungsoo smiled but shook his head.

               “Unfortunately, no, bud, they went home yesterday,” Kyungsoo explained.

               The little boy pouted. “What about Uncle Jun and Kris?” Jae asked. The little boy had really taken to the large dog hybrid who had actually turned out to be a very shy, soft spoken man who was absolutely perfect for Junmyeon. Jae had liked how the dog would play with him and roll around on the floor with him in play wrestles.

               “They went home too,” Kyungsoo nodded. “So did Sehun, Kai and Zitao.” Jae sighed and hung his head, stomping his way back to the living room to sit with Chanyeol, Hana and their baby. Kyungsoo smiled slightly – he was immensely happy that Hana treated Jae so nicely. He watched as the petite woman allowed the little Main Coon cat to sit on her lap as he jabbered to them about his day – even though they had both been there for half of it.

               “That smells delicious,” Baekhyun cooed as he walked in from outside. He immediately swooped in next to Kyungsoo, his arm trailing around him protectively, and also looking for things to taste. He snagged a piece of chicken, dancing away before Kyungsoo could smack him.

               “Daddy!” Jae squealed in delight, jumping up quickly and racing over to Baekhyun to be swooped up into a hug. Baekhyun kissed at both his cheeks and then all over his face until the little boy was screeching with laughter. Baekhyun laughed too before balancing the six year old on his hip so he could look at the little Main Coon cat. “Daddy, today Papa read me that book again!”

               “The one about Frodo?” Baekhyun asked, raising and eyebrow and glancing back at Kyungsoo who smiled sheepishly.

               “Yes!” Jae nodded enthusiastically. “It’s my very favorite.”

               “What happened in it this time?” Baekhyun asked good naturedly, sitting down on the couch opposite Chanyeol and his wife, instead plopping down next to Jongdae who had sat down with a beer a few minutes before.

               “They met a man – but the man was a tree!” Jae gasped.

               “What was the man’s name?” Baekhyun asked, faking curiosity since he’d already been forced to read the Lord of the Ring’s series by Minseok and Kyungsoo pestering him.

               “Treebeard,” Jae giggled.

               “What a funny name,” Baekhyun laughed.

               “I know, right?” Jae squealed.

               Kyungsoo and Minseok laughed amongst themselves as they overheard the excited boy’s ramblings to his dad. Kyungsoo had thought it might be awkward for them to all get together – it hadn’t happened since they were all put in that house together so long ago. Sure, Kyungsoo had seen Chanyeol and introduced him to his son, but Baekhyun and Chanyeol hadn’t seen each other in the nearly seven years. But, somehow, the two actually got along. There was no tension between the biological dad and the adopted dad – they both loved Jaemin in their own ways, and were willing to share him together. And the little get together Chanyeol decided to host at his farm had been a hit – everyone promising to get together again in the future as waves of them left.

               “Dinner’s ready!” Kyungsoo called, finally, as he set out plates with stir fry on them. The other’s quickly got off the couches and raced to take their seats at the table. Kyungsoo handed Hana a bottle for Jin to suckle on and keep her quiet while the rest of them ate. The eight of them all sat down and immediately dug in. “Jae, careful,” Kyungsoo scolded and reached out with a napkin to wipe at his son’s face. “You’re making a mess.”

               “Sorry, Papa,” Jae said with a mouthful of food, still trying to bring his chopsticks up to shove more in. Kyungsoo just sighed at the little boy – way too much like his Daddy.

               “Kid, slow down,” Chanyeol scolded. Jae pouted but immediately slowed down and chewed the food in his cheeks before trying to take another bite. Kyungsoo glanced over at the alpha in thanks.

               The sun had set by the time they had all finished eating. Jongdae had yelled that he was going to go get his laptop so they could all watch a movie because _someone_ doesn’t have a goddamn TV, and they all piled onto the couch as he set it up. They decided on some pirate movie that was rated PG so they wouldn’t have to worry about Jae, and Hana immediately offered to get everyone drinks. With unfortunately nonalcoholic glass of water in hand, Kyungsoo cuddled under his fiancé’s arm and looked at the laptop screen that was beginning to play the movie. Jae was snuggled under Baekhyun’s other arm, and the alpha chuckled to himself before he kissed the tops of each of their heads.

               “My boys,” Baekhyun purred, making Kyungsoo look up at him and reach up for a real kiss.

               “Hey, no being gross,” Jongdae said, pointing at the two accusatorily. Baekhyun put the hand that wasn’t holding his beer up in surrender, a grin splayed on his face. Kyungsoo giggled slightly before snuggling further into his chest. He felt his eyes already beginning to droop in the first couple scenes of the movie, and by the time he opened them again it was almost over. Kyungsoo groggily glanced over at Jae who was out cold, snoring softly. The omega glanced up at Baekhyun who was still intently watching the film and nuzzled into his neck.

               “Can we go to bed?” Kyungsoo mumbled quietly as to not disturb the others who were still watching.

               “It’s almost over though,” Baekhyun whined. “Just a few more minutes.”

               Kyungsoo sighed but obliged, watching the final minutes of the movie that made absolutely no sense to him. He was sure it was a pretty epic ending if you actually watched the full thing. When the credits rolled the Main Coon sat up, cracking his arms over his head and standing on unbalanced feet. Baekhyun immediately stood with Jae in his arms to steady Kyungsoo. “Okay,” Baekhyun announced. “We’re going to bed.” They left to a chorus of ‘goodnight’ and ‘don’t fuck in our guest bed’s and sidled into Jin’s room to put Jae in the bed he had been borrowing in the baby girl’s room. They both kissed the kitten’s head before tiptoeing into their own room they had been granted for the week.

               Kyungsoo groaned as he fell onto his back on the mattress, quickly curling onto his side and finding a comfortable position. “Soo, you’re still in your clothes,” Baekhyun chuckled, moving around the bed to be able to help the omega out of his jeans and socks – knowing the smaller would regret falling asleep in them. Kyungsoo protested, but didn’t fight his fiancé’s hands as he stripped him and left him in his boxers to sleep. Baekhyun slid under the covers with him a few minutes later after pulling off his own daytime clothes.

               “This has been really nice,” Baekhyun whispered into Kyungsoo’s hair, kissing over his ears and down his forehead, over his closed eyes. “I’ve really enjoyed seeing everyone again.” Kyungsoo hummed in agreement. “I mean, we see Jongdae and Minseok all the time – but the others… it’s been pretty surreal,” Baekhyun admitted.

               “Tell me about it,” Kyungsoo mumbled. “It’s so weird having you, Jae and Chanyeol in the same room,” he sighed. Baekhyun kissed his lips chastely.

               “Hey, no getting upset about that kind of stuff still,” Baekhyun said sternly. “We worked all that out a long time ago – Jaemin is my kid, no matter whose actual genes he has. I love him. Just like I love you, and just like I love the little bundles growing inside you,” Baekhyun grinned, shuffling down to kiss Kyungsoo’s tummy. Kyungsoo giggled weakly, too tired to do much more.

               “I love you too,” Kyungsoo whispered, wrapping his arms tightly around Baekhyun’s neck. “So much,” he whimpered. “I love you more than I think you know.” Baekhyun couldn’t help the fond smile that spread across his cheeks at his mate’s confession. He knew Kyungsoo loved him, he would never doubt the other, ever. “I’m just so happy I have you.”

               “And I’m so happy I got to keep you,” Baekhyun purred. “Ya know, there was a long time I thought you didn’t like me.” Kyungsoo snorted, rolling his eyes at his mate. “Really! There was! When we were still at the house I thought you liked Chanyeol.”

               Kyungsoo hummed for a moment, “I did,” he confessed, making Baekhyun blink his eyes open in surprise – the omega had never told him that. “I had quite a crush on him when I first met him, even when I found out he was straight I was pretty enamored,” Kyungsoo sniffed slightly, dragging himself closer to Baekhyun. “But I fell in love with you much more strongly.”

               Baekhyun chuckled softly. “You never told me you liked him,” He scolded.

               “Cause I knew you’d get all jealous,” Kyungsoo giggled. “You’re awfully protective.”

               “You love that I’m protective,” Baekhyun pointed out.

               “True, that I do,” Kyungsoo nodded. “But, it doesn’t even matter – it was a crush that lasted a couple days at most. It meant nothing,” He said sternly. “I fell in love with you-”

               “When we showered together after your heat,” Baekhyun finished for him, smirking. “I know – you’ve told me a couple of times now.” Kyungsoo slapped his chest.

               “You ruined it,” the younger whined.

               “And I fell in love with you…” Baekhyun trailed off, nudging Kyungsoo to finish the story, making the omega sigh.

               “When I hugged you after ice skating. When I told you to never apologize for being who you are,” Kyungsoo opened his eyes, looking up at his mate. “You’re so cheesy, you know that?”

               “You love it,” Baekhyun grinned.

               “I do,” Kyungsoo smiled back, nuzzling his head into Baekhyun’s chest again. “Good night,” He yawned.

               “I love you, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun whispered into his hair one last time.

               “I love you too, Baekhyun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and Fin~
> 
> Thank you SO MUCH to everyone who commented and read this fic! This was definitely a story that ran away with itself and I genuinely enjoyed writing it so so soooo much and I'm very glad the idea just popped into my head. I'd say this is probably my favorite fic I've written - I loved fleshing out each character and I think(?) it helped improve my dialogue/smut writing powers. 
> 
> Also; did I trick any of you? Was the father a surprise? Was Kyungsoo's mate a surprise? ;) I would love to hear everyone's thoughts!
> 
> For anyone who didn't like how it ended - you should expect twist endings from me, they'll never be 100% completely perfect, happy endings, though this one came pretty close!
> 
> I am thinking of writing more in this world, so if you guys have anything you want to see tell me!!
> 
> Thank you again for reading you wonderful people~ xox
> 
> Side notes:  
> -The hybrid population does go back up over time  
> -Luhan and Yixing have triplet baby girls and Yixing is enamored with all of them and spends all his time at home taking care of them  
> -Sehun and Zitao become mates  
> -Kai was actually very much in love with Kyungsoo but never admitted his feelings  
> -When Kyungsoo has his twins it's a boy and a girl pair and they look just like Baekhyun  
> -Minseok manages to pull a few strings and gets Kyungsoo into university  
> -Kyungsoo becomes a full time author while getting to stay home with his kids


End file.
